Verde que te quiero verde
by Personag-KateCobac
Summary: Cabello engominado y trajes de etiqueta. Sandalias de cuero falso y bolsos estampados. Personajes completamente opuestos colocados frente a frente. No dan su brazo a torcer, ¡y joder! ¿cómo acabarán? Incluso las autoras se lo preguntan. - Fic Draco/Ginny - Universo Alterno.
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Somos Personaggio (Yaniita para los amigos) y Kate Cobac (Anya para muchos, Cata para Yaniita). Y empezamos con una pequeña historia que, esperamos, sea de su agrado. Será un fic espontáneo, fresco y esperamos que divertido. A quienes nos obsequien una oportunidad, ¡muchas gracias! Ojalá les hagamos pasar un ratito agradable. **

**Y sin más, el primer capítulo... **

_**Los personajes protagonistas no nos pertenecen. **_

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

No era que le agradara usar maquillaje, pero tenía un par de bolsas demasiado feas bajo sus ojos. Le permitió a su dama de limpieza aplicarle un poco de corrector, aunque fue difícil igualar el tono de su pálida piel, y se miró al espejo por tercera vez. La cabeza le latía como la mierda, joder. Estaba cansado, quería quedarse en casa y dormir por el resto del día. Dormir y comer y seguir durmiendo. Qué buen plan; maravilloso e imposible de llevar a cabo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y bufó, tan obstinado como casi siempre. Debía estar en la empresa desde hacia cuarenta minutos y aún no se dignaba siquiera a tomar su desayuno. Respiró, tratando de recordar el por qué aceptó la responsabilidad sobre la _Corporación Malfoy_. Sí, su padre fue el dueño, la organización llevaba su apellido pero, ¡una cagada! Odiaba esa oficina. Bien podría dirigirlo todo desde su departamento, tan cómodo y placentero, con una copita de coñac en la mano y una buena película de Denzel Washington proyectándose en su enorme, enorme televisor pantalla plana. Una maravilla.

Y entonces, ¿por qué carajos debía madrugar y salir derechito hacia en donde menos quería estar? Se lo había prometido. Su padre dio casi toda su vida por aquella compañía, aquella corporación a la cual quizá odiaba por tratarse de la raíz de todos sus problemas familiares; el casi abandono del patriarca por éste dedicarse a sus reuniones interminables, la enfermiza necesidad de tener tanto dinero que ni sabía qué coño hacer con él… ya tenían demasiado, ¿por qué más? Para tratar de comprar su cariño, tal vez. Llenar con diversos juguetes el enorme hueco que sus ausencias dejaban.

_Da igual, ya da igual, Draco _– fuese como fuese, era su padre y lo quería. Antes de morir, le hizo prometer sobre su lecho encargarse de todo. Ejercer el puesto de presidente, de amo y señor de aquellos pasillos y liderar a toda la manga de inversionistas que gozaban lamerle los zapatos por tratarse de una corporación tan bien puesta en el mundo de los negocios. _Bien ahí, padre._

Debía admitir que el dinero no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. A la final, los billetes ayudaban muchísimo en los placeres. Él los disfrutaba y de vez en cuando despilfarraba en estupideces. ¡Qué más daba! Tenía de sobra; podría participar en los desfiles como el Rey Dólar y lanzarles billetes de cien a todos los pobretones de Londres. ¡Que le diesen un tiro si la gente no iría solo por eso! La reina podría mostrarse en tetas y con el culo al aire, pero todos ovacionarían al Rey Dólar, tirando de aquel papel como un loco por todos lados.

Su reloj sonó, indicando que ya tenía una hora de retraso. Ajustó su corbata y salió disparado. Anita, la señora que tan pulcro dejaba su piso, terminó comiéndose los huevos con tocino y pan tostado.

Saliendo al estacionamiento pisó caca de perro; no se dio cuenta y así subió a su automóvil. ¡Una ironía! Había despedido a su chofer hacia dos días por haber pisado cagarruta de gato y haberle manchado las alfombras del carro. Prendió el motor y sin esperar a que calentara, arrancó. El tráfico era llevadero y en pocos minutos llegó a la corporación. Prácticamente corrió hacia el ascensor, sin saludar a nadie, y mientras ascendía hacia la sala de conferencias, se dedicó a recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué mier…?

— ¡Joder, Draco! — Blaise Zabini lo recibió apenas el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Moreno y tan alto como un poste de luz, sonreía tal cual el gato rizón en aquella película infantil. — ¡Mierda!

— ¡Sí, mierda! ¡Huelo a mierda! — Draco se olfateó, mirando sus costosos zapatos; la pastosidad color marrón sobresalía de su suela izquierda. – ¡Qué puta suerte!

— ¡Qué puto tú! ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¡Y oliendo a cagarruta! No pareces el presidente, el dueño, amo y señor de todos éstos…

— Cierra la boca y dame tus zapatos — exigió, quitándose los suyos con los mismos talones; sin querer manchó sus medias. Frente a la sala de conferencias solo se encontraba Beth, la secretaria, quien les decía que todos aguardaban para la reunión.

— ¿Qué? No puedo quedarme en…

— ¡Dame tus zapatos! ¡Y cierra la boca, Beth! Ya sé que nos esperan — la mujer bufó, volviendo a dirigir su atención al ordenador sobre su escritorio.

— Ni siquiera calzamos el mismo… — Blaise calló. Se metió un dedo al oído derecho y lo movió rápidamente, como si buscara calmarse alguna comezón. — Ey, ¿oyes eso?

— ¡Coño! Ya se están alterando esos viejos que…

— No, no es en la sala de conferencias — Blaise caminó hacia el enorme ventanal, mostraba una vista espectacular, y fijó sus ojos hacia las afueras de la corporación. Draco lo siguió, caminando sin zapatos pero aún con el olor a mierda impregnando su nariz. – ¡Una turba iracunda!

— ¿Qué es…? — Draco Malfoy pegó la cara del vidrio y bajó la vista lo más que pudo, detallando al montón de locos que protestaban frente a su empresa. Tenían muchos carteles pero desde ahí no lograba distinguir ni una sola letra.

— Vienen con estacas, hermano. ¡A clavarlas directo en tu corazón!

— No seas pendejo — giró hacia la secretaria. — Beth, llama a los guardias. Que aparten a esa gente de mi empresa, ¡ya mismo!

Beth tomó el inalámbrico y marcó un solo número. Draco se acomodaba por cuarta vez la corbata, al parecer, había olvidado que andaba sin zapatos.

— Ya los guardias están abajo, señor. Pero esa gente…

— ¿Por qué protestarán? – Blaise se rascó la barbilla.

— Algo de la plaza _Spring_ que usted, señor Malfoy… — Beth hablaba sin despegar el inalámbrico de su oreja — Ajá —decía, escuchando a la persona al otro lado del teléfono — piensa… ¿qué? ¡Habla bien, Josep! Ah, ya… el parque que destruirá.

— ¡Compré el terreno hace más de un año! — Draco se irritó, aún mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y caminó hacia el ascensor.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Blaise, siguiéndolo.

— A correr a esa gentuza de mierda.

— Los viejos esperan, Draco. Deja que los guardias…

— ¡Nada! Callarán sus bocas apenas vean a Draco Malfoy salir por estas puertas — Sí, pensaba que los intimidaría el protagonista de la portada de la revista _People_. Sí, estaba seguro.

— Esto tengo que verlo — Blaise corrió para adentrarse en el ascensor, justo antes de que las puertas cerraran.

Llegando a planta, observó a la gente conglomerarse en las puertas, observando a la muchedumbre. No repararon en que su jefe, el joven señor Draco Malfoy, estaba presente.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! — todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo y, apartándose de las puertas principales, fingieron volver a sus labores. Fuera, los guardias de seguridad trataban de calmar la situación.

Draco Malfoy frunció el seño, arrugando su frente como la de un anciano. Era desconcertante la situación, pensó en que nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas. Había escuchado de las protestas dirigidas por veganos y ecologistas en laboratorios y empresas que utilizaban a los animales para experimentos y pruebas químicas, pero él no se dedicaba a tales oficios. Solo demolería un viejo samán de la plaza Spring, y asfaltaría el terreno, derribaría los bancos y acabaría con los arbustos que, ignoraba, daban unos ricos frutos rojos. ¡Tenía el derecho! Había pagado al ayuntamiento por esa porción en las afueras de la ciudad.

Salió del edificio y los abucheos aumentaron su volumen. Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y enfocó su vista en el montón de hippies chiflados que los rodearon. Los guardias se colocaron frente a él, buscando protegerlo. Volteó buscando a Blaise y descubrió que el idiota se había quedado dentro, aplastando la nariz contra la puerta para tener una mejor visión, claro, sin poner en peligro su vida.

— ¿Qué es…? ¡Dios! ¡Cierren la boca!

— ¡Silencio, por favor! — era la voz proyectada a través de un parlante. Draco observó, con asombro, como todos obedecieron ante la orden. Miró hacia la portadora de la voz de mando y su seño se frunció un poco más, si eso era posible. – Creo que podemos discutir con el señor Malfoy como personas civilizadas – volvía a hablar por el parlante. Draco pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de líder, por como la veían el resto de las personas. Estaba sobre los hombros de un tipo demasiado grande que, ante una señal de ella, la bajó al suelo con delicadeza.

Draco la observó abrirse paso por entre sus compañeros para llegar hasta él. Vestía con unos pantalones anchos de color marrón claro y una camisa vaporosa color verde agua de mangas largas. Era pelirroja y casi tan blanca como él. ¡Sí! ¡Qué palidez!

— ¿Pueden sus guardias dejarme pasar? —preguntó ella, ya prácticamente frente a él.

— Señor Malfoy, no creo que sea…

— Soy inofensiva — la muchacha mostró una sonrisa blanca sobre su boca rosada. Draco desconfió por completo de ella.

Ese día prometía no ser bueno, no desde que se levantó casi meándose en la cama. Además, había dormido fatal. Y ahora con ese montón de dementes…

— Estúpidos y sucios hippies — murmuró con ganas para sí, al menos eso creyó. Cuando volvió a ver a la joven pelirroja, notó como sus pálidas mejillas enrojecían cual pimientos morrones en temporada.

— Usted, señor Malfoy… — no era mucha la distancia que los separaba. Los guardias le protegían desde los flancos y ella fácilmente podría estirar el brazo y quizá llegara a rozarle el chaleco. – Usted huele a mierda.

Draco casi se infarta ante tales palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella…? ¡Momento!

Inhaló profundamente. Mierda, aún olía a mierda.

* * *

**¿Explicamos la dinámica? **

**Hacia tiempo, en un foro argentino, una amiga me escribió un drabble. Al pasármelo tuvo la idea de hacerlo un fic en conjunto, y me pidió que escribiera una continuación de ese primer drabble que ella hizo. Y así hicimos una historia de diez capítulos cortos (con diez escritoras diferentes, sin ponernos de acuerdo ni nada. Cada quien escribió con libertad). La idea me encantó y le planteé a Cata (soy Yani, jeje) hacer este fic de ese modo, sorprendiéndonos mutuamente. Es súper entretenido porque verán, aún cuando ambas somos las que escribimos el fic, ninguna tiene idea de cómo va a continuar. (Lu, si algún día lees esto, ve que te robé la idea, jajajajaja) Aunque es un juego que se ve mucho en Facebook también. **

**El primer capítulo viene de mi mano, lo que adelanta que el próximo lo escribió Cata. ¡Esperamos no nos resulte una historia choreteada!**

**¿Algún comentario? **

**Abrazos,**

**Yani.! **


	2. Capítulo II

**¡Gracias, gracias por los comentarios!**

**El capítulo 2, esperamos les guste. **

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo su boca y nariz. Los guardias fruncieron las suyas al notar probablemente de dónde provenía el olor que hace rato los molestaba. Draco sintió su cara arder, ella se alejó un paso.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la portada de _People_ mirando sus pies, buscando de dónde provenía la peste. La muchacha se volteó hacia atrás, algunos de sus compañeros intentaron reír burlonamente, pero ella les hizo señales con su cabeza para que se detuvieran.

— Señor Malfoy…—dijo apretando los labios, volviéndose a él, Malfoy levantó su rostro con la nariz y labios crispados.

— ¡¿Qué?! —espetó, furibundo. No sabía por qué, era una simple plaga de hippies, él estaba muy por encima de pestes como esa y sin embargo, se sentía increíblemente pequeño ante aquella absurda situación.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la muchacha con amabilidad.

Draco sintió un tic nervioso recorrer su mejilla izquierda que levantó poco a poco la esquina de su boca hasta mostrar los dientes, y eso solo sucedía cuando su enojo alcanzaba proporciones épicas.

— ¡LARGO! —gritó frenético, haciendo a un lado a los mastodontes que tenía por guardias, la chiquilla retrocedió asustada cuando él avanzó y sujetó con fuerza el brazo bajo la tela transparente. Atrás, el hombre que la había llevado en sus hombros se adelantó por entre la multitud—. No quiero verlos más frente a mi oficina—espetó con los diente apretados. La acercó a él hasta pegar su nariz con la de ella. Era bastante más baja, así que se vio obligado a encorvase un poco, lo que ayudó a verse más amenazante—. Dile a tus mugrientos hippies que se larguen o llamaré a la policía por daños y perjuicios contra mi persona.

La muchacha pareció sorprendida, intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre, mas se había quedado paralizada del miedo. ¡Ella sólo quería hablar civilizadamente!

— ¡Suéltala! —exclamó el corpulento. Draco elevó por un instante la vista y fijó sus ojos en el sujeto. Tenía los brazos gruesos, la espalda ancha, una cadena de madera con un diente de tiburón y el cabello de un anaranjado intenso que caía por sus hombros.

Con una sonrisa déspota soltó a la mujer de un empujón. No alcanzó a caer al suelo porque el otro la atrapó antes de que sucediera. Se volvió a erguir en su postura regia, y con aquel ceño fruncido y labios levantados, miró a aquellos dos pelirrojos.

— Llévatela —le dijo al gigante, y los miró a ambos de pies a cabeza—. Sé ve que se reproducen como conejos —se burló—. Dos pelirrojos por metro cuadrado, ciertamente es una peste que hay que erradicar.

El altercado que se armó a penas mencionara esas palabras fue monumental. El sujeto de pelo largo lo había alcanzado y caído con él al suelo a pesar de la protección de los guardias, con una gran mano de dedos largos lo agarró por el cuello mientras que con la otra le daba golpes en la cara.

La muchacha corrió hacia ellos mientras los guardias dispersaban a la multitud que había comenzado a gritar, defendiéndose con golpes de pancartas.

— ¡No, Bill! ¡Detente! —gritó, saltando a la espalda del pelirrojo de cabello largo, intentando apartarlo de su víctima— . ¡No vale la pena, hermano! ¡Nos meterás en problemas y la protesta se irá al carajo! ¡Detente!

El hombre pareció reaccionar y se irguió en toda su postura alcanzando varias cabezas por encima de su hermana. Malfoy apenas pudo equilibrar su peso para poder sentarse. El puño de su camisa fue a parar a su boca sangrante y su sien amoratada. Los ojos grises destellaron hielo y la pelirroja retrocedió temblorosa, aferrándose a su hermano para que éste no atacara de nuevo.

— ¡Esta me las pagas, maldita rata de alcantarilla! ¡Piojentos mugrosos! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡No tienen idea de quién soy! ¡Ustedes se la buscaron! —del interior de su chaqueta extrajo un teléfono celular y marcó un solo número— Blaise, llama a la policía.

— ¡No! —exclamó la muchacha y lo miró, suplicante—. Lamento lo que hizo mi hermano.

Malfoy la miró de reojo con el labio superior alzado a un costado señalando un colmillo, como un lobo apunto de atacar. Al otro lado de la línea Blaise contestó un "de inmediato". La mueca se transformó en una sonrisa siniestra, cortó el celular y se lo volvió a guardar. Con ayuda de uno de los paquidermos que tenía por guardias, se puso de pie. Se sacudió el traje como si nada hubiese pasado y miró a la muchacha desde arriba.

—Te estás metiendo con gente poderosa, mocosa. Te cruzaste en el camino de un Malfoy, ahora asume las consecuencias —escupió. Ella dio un paso adelante, alzando el mentón. La chiquilla tenía el rostro anguloso y la nariz puntiaguda, como una rata, pensó.

—Tú no sabes con quién te metes — dijo ella apretando los puños, atrás, su hermano la sostuvo por el hombro—. No soy una mocosa y sé muy bien lo que hago y por qué lucho. Si hay una rata aquí, eres tú, y sí, te tuteo, porque no mereces ni una pisca de mi respeto.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con mesura, hizo a un lado a uno de los guardias y se colocó frente a ella. Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, para reducirla, humillarla. Sin embargo, la mujer no se amedrentó.

— ¿Tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí y a todo el conglomerado Malfoy, eh? —la sujetó por el codo, ella exhaló un gritito cuando apretó el agarre y la acercó a su nariz—. Escucha. rata inmunda: tú y tus malditos hippies tienen las horas contadas, la policía ya viene y tengo pruebas suficientes para enviarte a ti y al imbécil de tu amigo a la corte. Tú eliges, o te llevas a todos estos rastreros de mi territorio y olvidas el tema del parque, o te enfrentas a la justicia como la vil delincuente que eres.

— ¡No somos delincuentes! —gritó alguien. Las voces empezaron a manifestarse hasta que repentinamente ella se vio alejada de un tirón de Malfoy.

— ¡Ginny, corre! —la voz de su hermano la hizo reaccionar, una chica rubia la agarró por la muñeca y corrió con ella por delante mientras atrás se producía una batalla.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Van a arruinarlo todo! ¡Tenía que ser pacifico!

— ¡Nada puede ser pacifico si te enfrentas a un Malfoy, tu madre te lo advirtió! — exclamó la muchacha que corría con ella. Ginny se pasó la mano libre por la cara, la tenía húmeda.

— ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan vil? ¿Viste cómo nos trató? ¡Nos denigró a mí y a Bill! Trató a todos nuestros amigos como escorias, ¿qué se cree que es?

— Ya te lo dije —dijo la otra deteniéndose. Ambas doblaron varias esquinas hasta llegar a la entrada de una cafetería. Se apoyaron en la pared y respiraron profundo—. Malfoy es el hijo de un empresario importante que deforestó decenas de bosques y zonas protegidas en Reino Unido, incluso pagó influencias para obtener carne de ballena en Islandia, a pesar de estar en peligro de extinción. Cuando las personas tienen dinero y poder les da igual quien se interponga en su camino, si el oponente tiene dinero, lo compran, si es pobre, lo aniquilan. Ya viste cómo terminó lo nuestro, tu madre te lo dijo.

Ginny suspiró, se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la cabeza.

— Lo sé, Luna, lo sé…— se quejó. Recordaba las múltiples reclamaciones de su madre en cuanto a esa fascinación por la protección de la naturaleza que tenía desde niña, pero aún así la apoyaba en sus manifestaciones. Por suerte en más de una había conseguido algo—. Es que me cuesta creerlo… He enfrentado empresarios poderosos antes, me han insultado, solo que…—derramó un par de lágrimas y tembló—. Jamás me habían humillado tanto, nunca me había sentido tan intimidada por alguien antes.

Luna, su amiga, la miró de reojo.

— Creo que te afectó ver a alguien de tu edad en una posición de poder —suspiró—. Si es joven, su alma estará aún más corroída, pero si fuera un viejo apestoso de esos con los que hemos combatido, no estarías así —frunció los labios—. Creíste que te entendería, te asustó ver que alguien así no se ablanda si ve a alguien de su misma edad.

Ginny asintió con lentitud. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza y esperó que su hermano y amigos estuvieran bien. Algunas sirenas de policía sonaban a lo lejos, suplicaba por que hubieran logrado escapar.

— Disculpen, pero no pude evitar escucharlas —dijo un muchacho, sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, ambas se giraron hacia él. Ginny, repentinamente, se sintió vulnerable. El tipo era apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestía con ropa deportiva, y un precioso Boyero de Berna descansaba a sus pies—.¿Están hablando de Draco Malfoy? —Ambas asintieron sin hablar—, era amigo mío en la universidad, el desgraciado me traicionó con un proyecto para extraer agua en zonas necesitadas —explicó frunciendo los labios, a Ginny el corazón le latió con rapidez—. Lo hicimos juntos, pero él se quedó con los derechos y las ganancias. Se lo vendió a su padre y, misteriosamente, lo hizo desaparecer. Aún hay gente en Etiopia esperando por el proyecto que les prometí hace cuatro años.

Ginny boqueó para decirle algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Fue su amiga quien le evitó la humillación.

— Nosotros acabamos de escapar de una hecatombe a los pies de su edificio—dijo sonriente—. Soy Luna Lovegood, y ella es Ginevra Weasley.

— Ginny, para los amigos —dijo sonrojada. ¡Dios, se estaba comportando como una adolescente! Pero ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que se iba a topar con un chico guapo y más encima noble con los necesitados y la naturaleza? Claramente el perro que dormía a sus pies significaba algo.

— Un gusto, soy Harry Potter —dijo levantándose y dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa. Tiró de la correa que tenía amarrada en la silla y el perro se levantó, moviendo la cola—. Ella es Maggie, mi mejor amiga.

Ambas suspiraron, estuvieron a punto de deslizarse por la pared. Harry metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un lápiz, anotó algo en una servilleta y se la entregó a Luna, ya que la otra parecía demasiado anonadada con lo ocurrido en la empresa de Malfoy como para reaccionar.

— Llámenme, podemos enfrentar a Malfoy juntos.

— Cla…claro —dijo Ginny.

Con un saludo de la mano se alejó trotando con su perro. Ginny soltó el aire, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

— ¡Dios mío! — suspiró Luna.

— Y qué lo digas…—susurró Ginny.

Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar cerca de ellas. Se miraron asustadas y arrancaron de la cafetería antes de que fueran vistas.

* * *

**Autora del capítulo: **Kate Cobac.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo III

**Siempre las gracias por leer. Ambas lo apreciamos.**

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde. **

**Capítulo III**

* * *

— Los viejos esperan, Draco.

— ¡Joder, Blaise! Tengo la nariz… ¡auch! ¡Maldita sea! Esos hijos de puta van a… ¡Maldición! — volvió a colocarse la compresa de hielo que Beth le había preparado sobre la zona lastimada. Su sien, antes latiente, empezaba a pintarse de un grotesco color.

— ¿Quieres ir a un hospital?

— ¿Estás demente?

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme, su real alteza! ¿Quiere ir a una clínica?

— ¿Crees que deba? — se examinó, preocupado, la cara en el espejo. ¡Una porquería! — Me las van a pagar, Blaise. Por mi padre que ese par de rastreros me las pagarán. — Hablaba sin despegar los ojos de aquel enorme, gigantesco tomate maduro, que ahora tenía por nariz.

— ¿Está rota? — interrogó su amigo.

— No sé — intentó respirar con normalidad, pues desde el incidente, tomaba bocanadas de aire solo por la boca. — ¡Joder! — regresó a la compresa.

— Muy bien, creo que sí deberías ir.

— Los malditos viejos esperan — se apoyó al borde del lavamanos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aún estaba caliente, en excesiva medida irascible, por lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

— Déjamelos a mí — Draco observó al hombre, evitando fruncir su juvenil rostro herido. — ¡Vamos! Solo daré la introducción al proyecto, la parte que me corresponde. El resto… pues, será proponer fecha para una reunión extraordinaria contigo. Quédate tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Se calmó todo afuera?

— La policía puso orden, incluso detuvieron a un par de esos locos. Se los llevaron en sus patrullas.

— ¿A un par? — Draco deseó que ese par fuese precisamente el corpulento pelirrojo, y su harapienta compañera.

— Dos chicos, tendrían como mucho dieciocho años.

— Ah — se decepcionó, en parte, pues al menos habían aprehendido a dos de esos dementes. Volvió a presionar la compresa fría sobre su nariz y un nuevo dolor laceró todo su rostro, extendiéndose hasta sus mejillas rojas. Aguantaba las lágrimas por mera necedad, pues su padre le enseñó que no era de hombres ponerse a lloriquear. _Pero me duele._ _Me duele, me duele, me duele… ¡Joder! _— Iré a revisarme esto — señaló su nariz. — Creo que necesitaré calmantes para pasar el día. Hablaré con Beth, necesito la fecha más próxima para la nueva reunión.

—Me encargaré de eso.

—No vayas a joder los planes — caminó hacia la salida del baño.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un aprendiz? Llevo siendo tu socio desde que teníamos pañales — Blaise lo siguió hasta el escritorio de su secretaria. — Beth, dile a los señores que esperen un minuto. Acompañaré a tu jefecito a su auto.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor? — preguntó la secretaria, más por cortesía que por genuino interés.

— ¿Acaso no puedes verlo por ti misma? — mantenía la compresa pegada a su cara y las palabras salían un poco contenidas. — Démonos prisa, Blaise.

— Tu nariz parece pelota de golf — rió su compañero al, estando en el ascensor, librar de hielo la zona herida.

— No me jodas – volvió a estudiarse en el reflejo que mostraban los espejos del elevador. — Esto no será gratis, Blaise. ¡Por mi padre que no! Esos cerdos van a pagar con creces. ¡Lo harán!

— Relájate un poco, hermano.

— ¡Pagarán! ¡Pagarán! — alzó un puño al aire, agitándolo. — ¡Lo harán! — resopló.

— ¿Por qué era protestaban?

— ¡Al carajo!

—Beth dijo que era por la plaza Spring. La destruirás en tres meses.

— ¡Eso haré! ¡Sí! — las puertas se abrieron. Draco aún agitaba el puño en el aire, como un lunático.

Los empleados eran incapaces de hacerle frente, no obstante, buscaban poder ver, al menos de reojo, al jefe con la nariz sangrante mientras cruzaba hacia el estacionamiento. Habían apostado, cien dólares a quien fuese capaz de tomarle una foto. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió.

— ¡Van a pagar! — abrió la portezuela del auto.

—Aflójale a tu sed de venganza y ve a que te den algo, cada vez te ves peor.

— ¿Tres meses?

— ¿Tres meses de qué? ¿Vacaciones?

— ¡La plaza, idiota! ¿Destruiremos la plaza en tres meses?

— Unos días más, unos días menos. — Blaise se alzó de hombros.

— Días menos, ¡muchos días menos! — sonrió a medias, deformándose un poco más. Ingresó al auto y cerró la puerta antes de arrancar el motor.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — su compañero se inclinó hacia la ventana.

— Espera mi llamada esta noche, adelantaré esa demolición lo más que pueda. ¡Para mañana mismo, si es posible! No digas nada a los viejos, quiero concretar con la empresa demoledora y de construcción antes de dar el anuncio. — Prendió el carro.

— Bien — el moreno respiró. — ¿Vas directo a la clínica?

— Ya no siento la nariz, no respiro bien.

— Bien, es algo bueno para ti.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aún hueles a mierda.

Draco Malfoy lanzó una maldición al volante y, volviendo a ser una furia con pelo rubio engominado, arrancó del estacionamiento.

oOoOoOoO

— ¡Te lo hemos dicho tanto, Ginny! ¡Tanto! — Molly Weasley se pasó una mano por la frente. — ¡Tanto! ¿Por qué no…?

— ¡No puedo detenerme, mamá! ¿Sabes lo que pretende hacer esa corporación? No les ha sido suficiente con todo el desastre que han ocasionado. ¡No! Ahora pretenden acabar…

— Lo sabemos, tesoro — la mujer extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y tomó la mano de su hija. — Pero debes entender, querida, que hay personas con las cuales no se puede negociar. La Corporación Malfoy es muy poderosa, y no creo que…

— No es imposible, mamá.

— ¡Casi nos da un infarto cuando supimos la noticia! Gracias al cielo tú, Luna y tu hermano están bien. ¡Tu hermano! Siempre consintiendo tus acciones naturalistas. Es muy noble, hija, pero debes entender…

— Era una protesta pacífica — refutó la muchacha. — Ese imbécil de Malfoy, armó un escándalo como hijo de papi, que…

— Pudo enviarlos a la cárcel — comentó su madre, como si estuviese adjudicando alguna ilustre actitud por parte del joven.

— ¡Eso pretendía! ¡Llamó a la policía! — exclamó la mujer. — Pero no. ¡Oh, no! No se va a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente. — Sonrió anchamente, mostrando los dientes.

Recordó la humillación sufrida, ocasionada por la venenosa boca de aquel ser. Por un momento, se sintió deshonrada, verdaderamente mancillada, como si no valiese siquiera un céntimo.

_Pero no, no, no, nada que ver. No le daré poder a su palabra. ¡Esto aún no acaba! No, no. Nos volveremos a ver, señor Malfoy. ¿Señor? No, Malfoy, sin señor, sin nada. Simplemente Malfoy, Malfoy hijo de papi, sí. ¡Idiota! Nos volveremos a ver y se tragará sus palabras, sí, sí… _

Comenzó a reír, imaginándose al joven rubio y estético sentado bajo un árbol, amarrado de pies y manos, y tragándose, literalmente, todas sus palabras desde un enorme cuenco de madera. Ella estaría sosteniendo la cuchara, embutiéndosela en su mal hablada boca de aristócrata.

— Ginny — llamó su madre, asustada. — ¡Ginny!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Lo siento — sonrió.

— Algo está maquinando esa cabeza tuya — apuntó su padre, quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

— ¡Ay, Ginevra!

—Ustedes no se preocupen por nada — se levantó de la mesa y fue a darles un beso a ambos. — Por nada.

— ¡No te metas en problemas!

— Descuiden, no seré yo quien tendrá problemas — volvió a reír, subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Esa hija tuya! — bramó Molly, alzando los brazos.

— No te preocupes, querida — Arthur le tomó una mano. — Es una mujer con convicciones muy fuertes, pero es también muy sensata. Dejemos las preocupaciones y confiemos, no es la primera vez que Ginny se ensaña con alguna de sus acciones ambientalistas.

Los dos suspiraron, queriendo confiar plenamente en aquella supuesta sensatez.

— Sí, Bill, ya estoy en casa. No, no te preocupes, ya hablé con mamá y papá. ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Están bien? Ok, sí… ¿Los soltarán mañana? ¡Joder! — Sujetó el celular entre su oreja y hombro derecho, mientras se descalzaba los pies — ¡No! Bill, no daremos marcha atrás. ¡Vamos! Confía en mí, sí. Algo tengo pensado. No te preocupes, dile a Fleur que debe relajarse o se arrugará muy rápido — se sujetó el cabello en una cola. — Sí, descuida. Gracias, hermano. ¡Descansa! Te quiero — colgó.

Largó una honda exhalación y se lanzó a la cama, pensativa. Las acciones de esa tarde circulaban frente a sus ojos como una película. Pensó en Jack y Michael, presos. Aún cuando los soltarían al día siguiente, una noche en la cárcel debía ser traumática.

_Debes pensar bien, Ginny. ¿Qué vas hacer?_

Se levantó y fue hasta su cómoda. Una copia de la revista People descansaba bajo su lámpara. Desde ella, el joven Draco Malfoy la mirada con calculadora intensidad. No sonreía. Su boca, tan delgada como una línea sobre una hoja de papel, se mostraba completamente inexpresiva. Su pelo rubio hacia atrás, brillando a causa del gel, y una nariz perfilada que se veía un poco más pequeña en persona.

_Debes tenerla como una bola de boliche en este momento, con tremendo trancazo que te dio Bill. _

Tomó la revista y la acercó hacia sí, analizando la imagen.

_Idiota_.

Entrecerró los ojos, abstraída por tantas ideas. Ese joven sería una mandarina muy difícil de pelar. Parecía impenetrable.

Su celular volvió a sonar, era Luna.

— _Mi padre pretendía castigarme, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Tengo veintidós años! Es…_

— Va a ser difícil, Luna — interrumpió. — Este Malfoy…

— _¿Dejarás las cosas así?_

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo dije que será difícil.

— _Le haremos frente como podamos. ¡Sí, sin infringir la ley!_ — gritó, Ginny tuvo que apartarse el teléfono. — _Lo siento, era para mi padre. _

— Debe creerme una mala influencia.

— _No pienses eso, te adora. _

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? pensé que con una protesta pacífica sería más que suficiente.

— _Ya ves que Malfoy es diferente. ¡Te lo dije! Mi sexto sentido me expresa, con toda su sabiduría, que deberás buscar medios más… permisibles, para penetrar tan gruesa coraza. _

— Algo se me ocurrirá — suspiró.

— _Quizá pueda ayudarte. _

— ¡Anda!

— _Ve en el bolsillo de tus pantalones_ — dijo. — _Y hablaremos_ _luego, me queda poco crédito._

— Sí — buscó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, extrayendo una servilleta. — ¡Luna! — había colgado la llamada.

Ginny arrojó el teléfono a la cama y miró, con una confina emoción en la boca del estómago, el número escrito.

— Harry Potter — leyó, y su corazón pareció dar un brinquito. — ¿Podrás ayudarme, joven apuesto y encantador? — dobló la servilleta y la guardó en su cofre de prendas, encima de sus múltiples colgantes artesanales. Ese día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones, suficientes. Al día siguiente pensaría qué hacer.

oOoOoOoO

Daba su décima vuelta cuando entró una llamada, interrumpiendo su música. Se detuvo cerca del banquillo y respiró hondo, buscando calmarse.

— ¡Maggie, aguarda! — gritó hacia su perra. Maggie detuvo su andar, volteando hacia él. Meneó la cola y al trote, regresó junto a su dueño. — Diga — contestó él. — Ola… ¿alguien…? — se escuchaba la respiración de la otra persona al otro lado de la línea. — Colgaré si no…

— _¿Harry?_ — era la tímida voz de una joven.

— ¿Quién habla?

— _¿Hablo con Harry Potter? _

— Depende de quién…

— _Soy Ginny… Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley. __¿Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace tres días, estaba con mi amiga Luna y…_

— ¡Por supuesto! Claro… Maggie, deja… — apartó la mano que Maggie lamía, solo para llamar su atención. — Ginevra… — sonrió, sentándose en el banquillo. — Un placer escucharte.

—_Gra… gracias, igual_ — la muchacha tragó en seco. — _Harry… quería saber…_

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _Draco Malfoy_ — el joven de azabache cabello bufó, entendiendo las razones de la llamada. Miró a Maggie y, rascándole tras la oreja, aguardó a que la chica se explicara.

Pasaron quince segundos, y al ver que Ginevra no volvía a decir palabra alguna, él habló.

— Ginevra…

— _Por favor, llámame Ginny._

— Ginny — Harry volvió a sonreír. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre Draco Malfoy, que…?

— _Quiero enfrentarlo. _

— Añadiré tu nombre a la lista. ¡Incluso tenemos un grupo en el Facebook! — rió.

— _No te burles_ — dijo con seriedad.

— ¡No! no pretendía… — suspiró. — Escucha, hablar por teléfono no me gusta. ¿Por qué no nos vemos, y tomamos un café? Te diré todo lo que sé sobre Malfoy. — la joven dudó. Harry acarició la cabeza de Maggie distraídamente, esperando una respuesta. — Gin…

— _Está bien_ — respondió.

— Genial — la sonrisa volvió al rostro del hombre. Miró su reloj de pulsera — ¿Podrás en una hora?

— Sí, no hay problema. ¿En dónde…?

— ¿Conoces el The Ritz?

— _¡Claro que sí!_ — Harry rió, divertido ante la espontaneidad de aquella afirmación.

— Bien, bien. ¿Te parece vernos ahí?

— _De acuerdo. ¿Una hora?_

— Una hora — Ginevra colgó el teléfono y Harry, sin desvanecer su sonrisa, miró a su perra de rostro cariñoso. — Vamos, Maggie, tenemos una cita con una chica linda.

La perra ladró y sacó la lengua. Harry sabía, por supuesto, que también ella estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**Autora del capítulo**: Yanii.

**Nota: **¿Qué les parece? Ya se verá como avanzará todo. Como se mencionó en el primer capítulo, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos qué seguirá a continuación, jajaja.

¡Gracias infinitas por leer!


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Lamentamos la tardanza! Debo decir que lo más probable es que tardemos en publicar, ya que cada una anda en sus ocupaciones, trabajo y demás... Mas no vamos a dejar la historia inconclusa, hablaría muy feo de nosotras, ¿cierto?. Y además, ambas no hubiésemos siquiera pensado en publicar un nuevo fic, si no pretendiésemos culminarlo. Tarde o temprano, jejeje.

Ya está el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde **

**Capítulo IV.**

* * *

Harry se detuvo frente a The Ritz. Se observó en la vitrina del restaurante y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, para ordenar ese cabello indomable que con la corrida se había desordenado aún más. A la derecha había una terraza con varias mesas de madera y adornos de tipo irlandés. La recepcionista le sonrió y se acercó a él con un menú.

— ¿Desea comer adentro?

Él miró a Maggie que se había sentado a sus pies. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

— Comeré afuera, gracias.

— ¿Menú para uno? —preguntó la mujer, apuntando a una mesa con una sola silla. Harry rió.

— No, para dos, por favor.

— ¿La pequeña, comerá con usted? —se rió ella, acuclillándose para acariciarle detrás de las orejas, la perrita se dejó, moviendo la cola.

— Le gustas —sonrió Harry, la recepcionista le devolvió la sonrisa con coquetería.

— Me gustan los animales.

— Ah, ¡qué bien! Como mi amiga con la que almorzaré —dijo, imaginándose a Ginny. Supuso que si la pelirroja luchaba por los derechos medioambientales, tenía que tener algún cariño particular por los animales. La muchacha frente a él pareció vacilar. Simplemente sonrió apretando los labios.

— Por aquí, por favor —indicó. Harry miró a Maggie y levantó los hombros, sin entender la actitud de la chiquilla.

Cuando estuvo instalado pidió un agua mineral con gas para zacear su sed mientras esperaba. La cachorra a sus pies se quedó dormida, Harry miró el reloj y se pasó una mano por la nariz.

— Está algo atrasada nuestra amiga, ¿no? —farfulló, la perra simplemente movió las orejas. Entonces escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada, ahí la vio.

La muchacha fue dirigida por la misma mujer que lo recibió. Pudo notar, no sin reírse internamente, cómo la anfitriona miraba a Ginny de pies a cabeza, y es que la chica en cuestión era completamente diferente a sus habituales citas —si es que podía llamarse a eso una cita—.

Ginny tenía el cabello anaranjado, no rojo como otras pelirrojas, su piel era blanca y su nariz estaba bañada de pecas. Le llamaba la atención especialmente que sus cejas y pestañas fueran del mismo tono de su cabello, ya que le daba un aura más sutil y delicada. Comprendía la mirada curiosa de la mujer de la entrada, Ginny vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con agujeros y una camiseta holgada sin mangas que estaba abierta a los costados —un peto negro le cubría el pecho— , y llevaba un gran tigre impreso en la pechera. Nada de vestidos, ni tacos, ni maquillaje. Aunque podía notar algo de brillo labial y un toque de sombra en sus ojos. Ambos se sonrieron, pero la mueca de ella era especialmente tímida y… desconfiada.

— No te voy a morder —rió, y luego señaló a la dormida Maggie —y ella tampoco.

— Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, pero el metro estaba atascado —dijo, sentándose con cuidado de no pisar la cola del animal. Harry sonrió, fijándose especialmente en cómo lucía.

No. No era una fashionista, no vestía como para matar, pero en el andar desde la entrada hasta la mesa pudo notar las piernas largas y el talle estilizado. Dejó su bolso, grande y abultado, a un lado de las patas de la silla. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza acomodándose el cabello hacia un costado y Harry súbitamente se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

¿Cómo alguien tan sencilla podía haber causado semejante reacción corporal en él? No era habitual, él no era así.

— No… —carraspeó— descuida. Pedí agua mineral, ¿deseas otra cosa para beber?

Ella parpadeó.

— No… agua está bien —parecía impresionada.

— Cuando hago deporte no me gusta tomar tragos elaborados, ni alcohol ni jugos con azúcar —dijo sorbiendo de su vaso, Ginny asintió algo cohibida.

Ella también carraspeó y fijó sus ojos en la mesa de al lado.

— Bien… esto… Malfoy —dijo, Harry parpaeó.

— ¿De inmediato al grano, eh?

Ella se sonrojó, Harry la encontró encantadora, sin embargo algo dentro él lo alertó ¿qué sabía de esta chiquilla?, ¿y si era menor de edad? Sus manos sudaron.

— Sí, quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente con Malfoy.

Ginny se colocó un mechón tras la oreja, gesto que Harry no perdió de vista, aunque intentó poner atención en el relato de la muchacha. La manifestación pacífica, la falta de respeto de Malfoy, el interés nulo de querer escuchar. Ciertamente era un sujeto que buscaba pleito.  
Suspiró cansado. Extrañaba al colega que alguna vez fue su amigo y compañero en la universidad, desconocía aquel comportamiento, aunque con el padre que tenía, tampoco era de extrañarse.

— Mira, sé que sonará extraño pero aquí podemos apelar a dos cosas, la primera —dijo alzando un dedo—, es pelear contra Malfoy, algo que puede costarnos muchas cosas, y la segunda —dijo alzando el otro dedo—, es volver a sacar de él lo que antes era, hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ginny lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Hacerlo entrar en razón? ¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¡El tipo es un desgraciado! ¡No escatimara dinero en destruir todo por lo que hemos luchado! ¿Cómo se puede hacer entrar en razón a alguien así?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

— Hace algunos años Draco y yo fuimos muy amigos. Teníamos varios proyectos y uno de ellos era la maquina extractora de agua para llevarla a África —contó—. Íbamos bien hasta que su padre, Lucius, lo convenció de venderle el proyecto cuando ya estábamos a punto de legalizarlo para hacerlo funcionar —suspiró y tomó un sorbo de agua, Maggie a sus pies levantó la cabeza y lo miró inclinándola, Ginny lo hizo fijamente—. Cuando estábamos con el papeleo avisé a varias comunidades que pronto les llevaríamos la maquina a su país, sin costo alguno, por supuesto. Bueno, cuando tuve la reunión con el abogado para legalizar, Draco nunca apareció. Siendo él el socio capitalista, porque yo era el ingeniero, no pude firmar los papeles, ya que necesitaba su firma para hacerlo legal.

— Déjame adivinar —suspiró Ginny, con una cierta mueca de compasión en su rostro—. Malfoy le vendió la mitad el proyecto a su padre, y como tú no eras el del dinero, bastó que ese tal Lucius pusiera más y él se quedó con el proyecto.

— Adivinas bien —dijo Harry elevando la mano para llamar a uno de los garzones—. Nunca creí que me haría algo así, cuando quise pedirle explicaciones simplemente me cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Entonces entiendes mi punto, el imbécil es un desgraciado! —exclamó Ginny. El garzón que había llegad a su lado dio un salto de sorpresa.

— Oh, disculpa —dijo Harry —. Quisiera pedirte un Panini Caprese, ¿y tú linda?

Ginny se sonrojó.

— Este… ¿lo mismo? —dijo alzando una ceja. No tenía idea qué había pedido, pero si a Harry le gustaba, debía ser delicioso.

El garzón se alejó con el pedido. Ambos se volvieron a mirar.

—Es, en efecto, un desgraciado —rió Harry, Ginny casi se derrite ante el sonido encantador—. Pero si su padre ya no está, debe estar haciendo todo lo que hace como favor a él. Lo que quiero decir es…—Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, Ginny apretó los labios—… rayos… Sé que Draco es una buena persona, lo era cuando estudiábamos juntos y sé que no quiso cagarme con el proyecto, fue su padre. Él tenía buenas intenciones, llevarle agua a las familias de África lo había vuelto un hombre diferente, pero… tener un padre como Lucius puede cambiarlo todo.

Ginny suspiró, entendiendo finalmente el punto de Harry.

— Crees que todavía queda algo del Draco que conociste, ¿no?, por eso quieres apelar a sus emociones.

— Quiero que sea sensato, que se dé cuenta que si sigue los pasos de su padre terminará con muchísimo dinero, pero solo y odiado por todo el país.

— ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar yo con eso? Ya debe de haberme fichado —rió Ginny con amargura. Entonces Harry la sorprendió tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

— A Draco le gusta la gente con carácter. Tú fuiste a su propia empresa y lo enfrentaste, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es… volver a intentarlo.

Ginny sintió que algo amargo bajaba por su tráquea. Alejó la mano y lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Y cómo haré eso? Probablemente mi fotografía ya la tiene la policía, había cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.

Harry sonrió con un matiz esperanzado.

— Yo te ayudaré, me uniré a tu comunidad y juntos llegaremos hasta Malfoy —dijo sonriente.

Ginny alzó una ceja y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos.

— Eres intrigante, ¿sabes? —dijo divertida—. Puedo saber ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Harry sonrió, nuevamente con esa expresión lejana, soñadora.

— Quisiera recuperar mi proyecto, poder cumplir mi promesa a todas esas familias.

La muchacha sintió sus piernas de gelatina y agradeció por estar sentada.

— ¿Cómo harás para que entre a la empresa de Malfoy? Si te soy sincera, temo por mi seguridad y la de mis amigos que me acompañen.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry fue envuelta en un halo de misterio que le quitó el aire a la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dándose cuenta que sin querer había hecho un trato con alguien que apenas conocía.

— Tengo mis contactos —dijo.

Maggie acurrucó su cabeza en las piernas de su amo. Él la acarició.

Ginny asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Quería salvar la plaza Springs? Pues sí, ¿Entonces? Entonces no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar toda la ayuda posible, y ese Harry parecía saber más de Draco de lo que imaginaba.

**oOoOoOoO**

Draco miró por enésima vez los papeles esparcidos sobre la cama. Lo había hecho, había adelantado la destrucción de esa maldita plaza para un mes. Odiaba tener que esperar treinta días para poder cumplir su cometido, pero ¿es lo que habría querido su padre, no? Treinta días más, o treinta días menos, ese lugar iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sucediese lo que sucediese.

Sin embargo algo dentro de él se retorcía como gusano en el anzuelo. Una de las carpetas estaba mezclada con las de la plaza, sus ojos se fueron directamente a esa que tenía la portada azul. La tomó con manos temblorosas, el título estaba ajado y las páginas sucias y arrugadas, las letras a medio borrar decían: Proyecto Matter, agua para comunidades en riesgo.

Sus manos apretaron la carpeta y la arrojó lejos, hasta que las hojas volaron al estrellarse con la puerta. Entonces se levantó. Se culpó a sí mismo por ser débil, se repetía constantemente que debía ser más como su padre. Miró las hojas desde arriba y recogió una sola, donde él y otro muchacho salían vestidos de traje en una elegante fotografía.  
Fue inevitable, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y se odió como nunca por seguir alojando sentimientos nobles.

* * *

**Autora del capítulo: **Kate Cobac.

**Nota: *Pannini Caprese;** Tradicional sandwish Inglés de Mozzarela, albahaca y tomate.

¡Gracias por leer.! Quienes esperan ver el intercambio de parejas, pues, ya se verán las sorpresas, después de todo el fic es Draco/Ginny, ¿no? Jeje.


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! De verdad, ambas lo sentimos.**

**Pero ¡ya está el capítulo! Agradecemos los comentarios y a buena onda, ¡gracias, gracias! cada duda con relación a la historia, la iremos aclarando a medida que avance. Como vaya viniendo vamos viendo, decía el dicho. **

**Los dejamos leer...**

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde.**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

— ¿En un mes? Harry, ¿estás seguro?

— Bueno, en veinticinco días exactamente. Hace cinco días dio el aviso a la empresa demoledora.

— ¡Hemos perdido cinco días! — Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara, apretándose las mejillas.

— No lo tomes así, aún nos quedan veinticinco.

— El tiempo es oro, amigo. ¡Es oro! Y con el imbécil de Malfoy, no hay que perderlo. ¿Pudiste concretar con tus bien guardados contactos? ¡Debemos encarar a ese engominado ya mismo! Dime, y reuniré a mis amigos para el ataque. Yo…

— Relájate un poco, Ginny — Harry sonrió, encantado con el matiz rojo adoptado por la blanca piel de la muchacha.

— Me ofusca estar sin hacer nada, mientras hijo de papi se regocija por creerse vencedor.

— ¡Leche y galletas! — Molly Weasley llegó a la sala, sorprendiéndolos. Los jóvenes dieron un saltito sobre el sofá. — Sírvete, querido. Y si quieres algo más, no dudes en pedirlo. — Dejó la bandeja en la mesita.

La mujer sonrió a Harry, después miró a su hija. El hombre notó lo mucho que se parecían, sobre todo en los ojos, en la mirada.

— Espero ese ceño fruncido, no sea por la planeación de una locura.

La joven relajó sus facciones, después sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, blancos y derechitos.

—Te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aquí el señor — señaló a Harry — es muy sensato e inteligente. Agradece que se cruzara en mi camino.

Molly alternó su mirada, de Ginny a Harry, y viceversa.

— Confiaré, ¡confiaré! — exclamó. Después volvió a Harry. — Mucha suerte, querido. — curvó su boca en una pequeña sonrisa que Harry no supo cómo calificar. — ¡Estaré en la cocina! — giró sobre sí y se perdió de la sala.

El hombre observó las galletas y el par de vasos llenos de leche. Se le hizo agua la boca, hacía años que no comía galletas de coco cien por ciento caseras. Estiró un brazo, maravillado con el aroma, y tomó una galleta que olisqueó con deleite antes de devorarla.

Ginevra rió a su lado.

— Y por un momento me avergoncé de esto. ¡Leche y galletas! Pensé que podría molestarte ser tratado como un niño de diez años — cogió una galleta y le dio un mordisco.

— Están deliciosas — Harry repitió el bocadillo.

— Sírvete con confianza — y él se lo tomó en serio. Se zampó casi la mitad del plato de galletas con el placer de un pequeño comiendo su helado favorito.

Ginevra se enterneció hasta la médula, al verlo con su incipiente barba azabache llena de migajas. Después con un bigote blanco, resaltando por encima de su labio superior. Agarró una servilleta de la bandeja y sin pensarlo, le tomó del mentón y limpio el rastro de aquella merienda. Fue algo muy espontáneo, nada meditado, y ambos se sonrojaron apenas notaron la acción.

Harry se sacudió las manos, creyendo posible tomar la suave mano que aún sujetaba su barbilla, mas Ginny abandonó el contacto y se desvió hacia la mesita central, hacia el plato de galletas prácticamente vacío.

— Y bien… — dijo ella, y él creyó percibir cierto temblorcito en el tono de su voz. — ¿Quieres más?

— No — también miró el plato. — ¡Lo siento! Prácticamente me las comí solo.

— Descuida — dijo riendo, distensando el ambiente. — Mi mamá ha de haber preparado una montaña de estas delicias. Siempre se emociona en la cocina cuando tenemos visitas. ¿Seguro no quieres más? ¿Otro vaso de leche?

— Así está bien, gracias — se acomodó mejor en el sofá, y se preguntó si acaso era el único con el corazón desbocado.

— Bien — Ginevra descansó su espalda en el respaldar del mueble y observó a su nuevo amigo. Un hombre que era naturalmente guapo, siempre se vería así, guapo, aún lleno de migajas de galletas y con un bigote de leche.

Se obligó a sacudir su mente y a concentrarse en el tema principal. ¡Tenían veinticinco días!

— De acuerdo, ¿qué haremos?

— ¿Sobre qué? — Harry la miraba atentamente.

— ¡Sobre Malfoy! Hay que ponernos en marcha.

— ¡Oh! Claro, claro. – Harry volvió en sí. – De acuerdo, veinte días.

— ¡Veinticinco!

— Sí, veinticinco. – sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans. Ginevra pensó que haría una llamada, mas notó que el joven solo enviaba un mensaje de texto.

Esperaron dos minutos exactos, sin decirse nada. Ambos miraban a Maggie, la cual se había dormido junto a la chimenea desde el instante en que llegó.

El móvil de Harry volvió a sonar, a quien sea que le hubiese escrito, respondía.

Ginny miró a Harry con atención, pendiente de sus facciones. El moreno sonrió anchamente, observando su celular.

— ¡Listo! Hoy tendremos una oportunidad. ¿Qué hora es?

Ginny miró el reloj de aguja encima de la chimenea.

— Las dos de la tarde.

— Es temprano, vamos — le tomó la mano con naturalidad y se levantaron del sofá.

— Espera, ¿a dónde?

— A ver a Malfoy, ¿no era lo que querías?

— Sí pero, ¿hoy? ¿Ya mismo? — Harry agarró la correa de Maggie e inmediatamente la despertó, lanzando un agudo silbido. La perra alzó las orejas y se puso en cuatro patas.

— ¿No querías ya poner manos a la obra?

— Sí pero… ¿Y si llamo a Bill? Mi hermano, él podría acompañarnos y…

— No sé si sea buena idea — Harry acomodó la correa de Maggie y le acarició tras las orejas. Después volvió a erguirse. — Puedo hacernos pasar a nosotros, pero con tu hermano… No queremos hacer notar que pretendemos luchar contra la corporación.

— ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué le diremos a Malfoy?

— Aquello que pretendías decirle el día de la protesta. ¿No tenías preparado un plan de conciliación?

— Pues sí, pero… — percibió los nervios haciendo burbujitas en su estómago. Una cosa era tener la idea de enfrentarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, y otra era saber que en unos minutos lo haría, lo tendría frente a frente. — ¿No podemos llevar a Luna? — siempre que luchaba por los derechos ambientales, por la naturaleza y la vida de los animales, tenía el apoyo de una mano amiga sobre su hombro.

— Ginny — Harry caminó hasta ella. — No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Malfoy no es un mal tipo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Ya te lo dije, algo bueno tiene. Quizá muy en el fondo, pero es suficiente. Yo voy a estar contigo, no tienes que estar asustada.

— ¡No estoy asustada!

— Bueno — el hombre largó una risita. — Frenética — elevó sus manos y las apoyó sobre los hombros de la muchacha, luchando contra las ganas que tenían sus dedos de rozarle el cuello. Ginny utilizaba una camiseta ligera de tirantes; Harry se extasió con la suavidad de su piel. — No voy a dejarte sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginevra asintió, arrasada por la cercanía del moreno. Exhaló un suspiro y sonrió con nerviosismo. Era un recién conocido, pero qué bien se sentían sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Bien — Maggie trotó hasta colarse entre ellos. Ambos la miraron. — Vamos.

— Ok — Harry sonrió.

— ¡Nos vamos, mamá! — bramó Ginny, alejándose para tomar su bolso y un abrigo.

— ¿A dónde? — cuando Molly salió de la cocina, con las manos llenas de harina, ya Harry y Ginny estaban en la puerta.

— A luchar por lo correcto — dijo Ginevra, alzando un puño al aire. Agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró con la perra hacia el exterior, cerrando la puerta.

Molly esperaba que el chico estuviese preparado.

**oOoOoOoO**

Su pelo engominado, unos ojos la mayoría de las veces fríos, recién afeitado, con aliento fresco, y un espantoso vendaje nasal en todo el centro de su fina cara. ¡Qué mierda! Y así debía presentarse en el trabajo, porque todos eran unos inservibles, y aquella ineptitud se multiplicaba si el jefe mayor no estaba presente. Debía implantar a sus empleados la presión necesaria para que fuesen útiles, así funcionaba una empresa.

En unos días sería la reunión extraordinaria con los viejos. Debían finiquitar los pormenores del contrato para la inversión del nuevo edificio. Aunque ya Blaise había adelantado parte del trabajo, aún quedaban detalles por concretar.

Se recostó en su silla y la meció un poco, buscando relajarse. Su oficina era amplia, enorme, con un gran ventanal que daba una espléndida visión de casi todo Londres, podría decirse. En su escritorio de caoba, magníficamente barnizado y pulido, tenía un montón de carpetas que debía mandar a archivar. Una computadora mostraba un documento a medio finalizar, y había un portalápices de cristal brillante con varios bolígrafos azules, negros y rojos. Las paredes eran grises, un tanto frías, y había uno que otro cuadro decorándolas. Un par de sillas frente a su escritorio (los empleados las llamaban "las sillas del juicio", y cuidado cuando estuvieses sentado ahí), y un elegante y costosísimo sofá de cuero auténtico. Fue el último inmobiliario que compró para el lugar. Era muy fino y nadie podía sentarse en él, ya que de lo contrario, el material se hundiría y perdería su original forma.

Draco paseó la mirada por su ostentoso espacio, había mucho silencio fuera de la oficina, tal como le gustaba. Llevó una mano a su cuello e hizo un movimiento circular con la cabeza, relajando la musculatura, y recordó que no había almorzado. Llamó a Beth por el intercomunicador, sin recibir respuesta. Miró su reloj y descubrió que a su secretaria aún le quedaban diez minutos de su hora de almuerzo. Ese día salió un poco tarde, terminando de redactarle unos memorándums que debía él firmar para uno de los inversionistas.

Respiró, se acomodó la corbata y levantándose de la silla, tomó su localizador y se dispuso a salir. Debía comer algo.

No había dado ni dos pasos lejos del escritorio cuando la puerta sonó. Para su sorpresa, Beth había llegado antes de tiempo. Usualmente, solía tomarse dos minutos más.

— ¡Pasa, Beth! Estaba a punto de… — las dos personas entraron de inmediato y cerraron tras de sí.

A Draco casi se le detiene el corazón de la sorpresa. Ahí estaban, sujetos de la mano como un par de novios estúpidos, la loca pelirroja y quien una vez, fue un gran amigo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Antes de que pierdas los estribos, Malfoy…

— ¡Cierra la boca, Potter! ¿Cómo seguridad los dejó pasar? ¿Y qué haces con ella? esa niña demente…

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — iba a rodear el escritorio para llamar a seguridad.

— Malfoy, por favor — Harry caminó hacia él, con Ginny aún de la mano. — ¡Sólo queremos hablar! Unos minutos, por los buenos tiempos.

— Hablar, ¡HABLAR! Esta maniática y sus cochinos amigos… — señaló a Ginevra, quien tenía las mejillas como un par de manzanas en temporada. — ¡Mira lo que hicieron! — señaló su nariz. Bajo la venda, aún se veía un poco inflamada.

— ¡Fue un accidente! — Ginny se desprendió de la mano de Harry y dio dos pasos más. Draco retrocedió, automáticamente.

— ¿Accidente? ¡TU ASQUEROSO NOVIO…!

— ¡ES MI HERMANO, IDIOTA!

— ME DA IGUAL QUIEN SEA — respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Sentía la boca seca. — Ese imbécil se abalanzó sobre mí, ¿y dices que fue un accidente?

— Sólo queríamos hablar. Lo siento, no pretendíamos… — Ginevra sabía que debía, sí o sí, bajar la guardia. Harry se lo repitió durante todo el trayecto. Bajar la guardia y ser veloces. Filip, uno los más destacados empresarios de la corporación, era un muy buen amigo de él, y había prometido darles tiempo con el jefe mayor mientras los guardias principales se tomaban veinte minutos libres para una cerveza; veinte minutos "milagrosamente" aprobados por el mismo Draco Malfoy. — Lo siento. Por favor, sólo escúchanos y…

— No voy a escucharlos — Llegó al botón de seguridad.

— Draco, por favor — Harry miró el dedo a punto de presionar la alarma. — Solo un minuto.

El joven Malfoy los miró, el cuadro era patético… y algo le hizo sentir. Harry Potter se acercó, quedando junto a la mujer. Draco miró como volvía a tomar su mano con confianza. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? ¿Estaba Potter implicado con esa manga de vagabundos desde hace tiempo?

— Me sorprendes, Potter. Por un tiempo creí que tus gustos eran más… elegantes. No sé, más agradables y…

— No seas un imbécil.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Estabas aquí hace unos días, con ese montón de delincuentes?

— Escucha solo unos minutos y después…

— ¡No pierdan su tiempo! — cortó con autoridad. — Sé a qué vienen. Y debes saber ya, Potter, que no daré mi brazo a torcer, digan lo que digan. ¡Me conoces!

— ¡Sí! ¡Te conozco! Y por eso sé que…

— ¿Qué sabes? ¡Voy a destruir esa plaza! ¡Se hará escombros delante de todo el mundo! ¡Es MI plaza! ¡Es Mi dinero! Y nada de lo que digan o hagan, podrá evitarlo. — Pulsó el botón. — Maldita sea, esta mierda no sirve — masculló. — ¿Dónde están esos incompetentes?

— Es un hijo de puto, ¡te lo dije! — la voz de la muchacha actuó como aguijón sobre su cerebro. La encaró, altivo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Hijo de puto — repitió ella, sin asomo de temor.

— Eh, Ginny, creo que es…

— Cállate, Harry — Ginny volvió a dejar su mano y caminó alrededor del escritorio. Se situó frente a Malfoy, envalentonada. Sentía una inesperada adrenalina correr por sus venas. — Hijo de puto.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…? Mi padre… — Draco sintió que ardía. Una desagradable sensación se desplegaba por su vientre, comprimiéndole el estómago.

— Tu padre, hijo de otro puto, seguramente. Y tus hijos serán…

— ¡Cierra la boca! — levantó la mano, mas no la tocó. La cerró en un puño junto a su cara, y volvió a bajarla. — Fuera de aquí. — escupió con acidez.

La muchacha se acercó otro poco, muy segura de sí misma, muy valiente, muy decidida. Y Draco, por un segundo, se sintió impresionado.

— Nos vamos — dijo ella, respirando sobre él. El aliento de hierba buena penetró en sus fosas nasales. — Sí, nos vamos. Sin condiciones, sin nada. Pero a ti te dejaré una promesa — los ojos grises relampaguearon. Ginevra sintió un nuevo estremecimiento recorriendo su espina. — Quería conciliar, no sé… negociar, porque soy una persona inteligente, capaz, y trato de ser lo más justa posible en la vida. Pensé, por un momento, que tú podías ser igual. Harry cree, incluso, que eres… así, tal como dije. Pero no, ya veo que no. Y para no hacernos perder el tiempo aquí, en esta insípida oficina tuya, nos iremos. Pero te digo, Malfoy, que esto no se acaba aquí. ¡No que no! ¿Soy una delincuente? ¿Una vagabunda? ¡Pues bien! Ya verás lo que una delincuente y una vagabunda es capaz de hacer, cuando se meten con aquello que defiende justamente. ¡Ya verás!

— Ginny… — Harry la miraba, estupefacto. — Ginny, creo que mejor… — la muchacha parecía querer comerse a Malfoy. Ciertamente, parecía una loca.

— Seré la mosca en tu sopa — continuó la joven. — la piedrita en tus zapatos, la pestaña en tu ojo, el maldito pelo pegado al jabón de baño. Sí, ¡será una molestia! ¡Ya verás! Esa plaza permanecerá intacta. — Draco Malfoy no dijo nada, estaba tan pasmado como el mismo Harry Potter, incluso un poco más. — Sí. — Ginny recorrió su rostro, desde sus cejas fruncidas, formando arrugas profundas encima de su blanca y lisa piel, hasta la boca apretada en una línea. Se desvió hacia el nudo de su corbata y… — ¡DESGRACIADO! — Bramó como una auténtica lunática. Draco y Harry saltaron en su sitio, asustados. — ¡Una camisa de seda auténtica! ¡Auténtica!

— ¿Qué…? — Draco abrió los ojos como un par de huevos fritos. Harry hizo lo propio. La pelirroja había alzado las manos y tomado las solapas de la camisa de Malfoy.

— ¡Es seda! ¿Acaso sabes cómo se obtiene la seda? ¡Matan vida por hacer esta seda! Toman los capullos de aquellas orugas que aguardan la transformación, los calienten en hornos para matarlas, ¡y así obtienen su bendita seda! ¡De los capullos!

— ¡POTTER, AGARRA A TU LOCA!

— Ginny… — Harry se obligó a salir de su estado de estupefacción. Rodeó el escritorio y tomó un brazo de Ginny. — Linda, creo que ya… — Ginevra largó un bufido. Soltó a Malfoy de sopetón, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre se tambaleó, apoyó una mano sobre la mesa, y trató de coordinar sus ideas.

— Ya — Ginevra respiró, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Miró a Harry y después a Malfoy, ambos la observaban con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Quizá se había extralimitado. — Bien, bien — tomó la mano de Harry, e hizo que se alejaran hacia la salida.

Pensó que Draco Malfoy diría algo más, por ello le lanzó una última mirada. El hombre aún no salía de su asombro. Sonrió internamente, y sus ojos chocaron con el costosísimo mobiliario de cuero. Lo conocía, lo había visto en un programa que hablaba sobre las mejores casas de famosos en todo el mundo. Con una sonrisa enorme, caminó hasta él. Harry la apresuró, ya con el pomo sujeto.

— Ginny, ¿qué…? — el moreno la miró, nuevamente pasmado. Ginevra se desplomó sobre el mueble, arrojando todo su peso.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE DE AHÍ! — gritó Malfoy.

— Es muy cómodo — se movió de un lado a otro, como queriendo asegurarse de dejar la marca de su torneado trasero. — Sí, muy cómodo — se levantó de un salto y arrancó hacia Harry cuando Malfoy trotó hacia ella, echando fuego por los ojos y hasta humo por su inflamada nariz.

El moreno y la pelirroja cruzaron el pasillo en volandillas, nunca habían corrido tan rápido, llevándose a quien sea por delante. Quien los viese, podría creer que huían después de cometer un asesinato.

Afortunadamente, el elevador los estaba esperando.

— ¡Estás loca! — exclamó Harry, recuperando el aliento en el ascensor. La mujer reía, aparentemente muy divertida.

— Ha sido fabuloso, ¿viste su cara?

— Estás loca — repitió Harry, rezando para que en planta, ningún guardia los estuviese esperando. Debían ir por Maggie y salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Observó a Ginevra, apoyado a un lado mientras el elevador descendía, y notó su inmensa sonrisa, llena de orgullo y autosuficiencia.

¿Qué otra sorpresa le traería esa jovencita? La señora Weasley tenía razón; iba a necesitar mucha buena suerte.

**oOoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy nunca había sentido a su orgullo tan herido, tan mancillado y ofendido. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido? Su cerebro aún no llegaba a asimilar del todo la escena más inesperada y rara de toda su joven existencia; ni siquiera había vuelto a llamar a los guardias, aún preso del estupor.

Miró, iracundo, su carísimo sofá. Ahí estaba, la perfecta marca de un trasero bien redondo y abultado. Maldita sea.

Esa mujer debía tener cuidado, ya estaba en su lista negra.

* * *

**Autora del cap:** Personaggio (Yanii)

Volvemos a pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Como mencionamos ya, ambas tenemos nuestras ocupaciones. ¡Pero así como la vida sigue, las historias también deben continuar! =)

¡Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo! Pronto nos leeremos..


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo. **

**¡Gracias miles a quienes están!**

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Harry no cabía en su asombro y algo de incomodidad había invadido su estómago. Ambos se mantenían en silencio mientras veían a Maggie correr y jugar a través de los senderos de Hyde Park.

Ginny intentaba controlar su respiración, pero al parecer la rabia aún no la abandonaba. Harry suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas, Maggie agitó la cola y se recostó a sus pies. Ginny se dejó caer a su lado.

— Lamento el escándalo —dijo cohibida, Harry notó cómo apretaba los puños; se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

— Realmente tu madre tenía razón cuando nos deseaba suerte —dijo, con un tono medio en broma, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Volvió a suspirar—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ginny? ¿Qué habíamos hablado?

Ginny se pasó las manos por la cara.

— Disculpa Harry —dijo con la cara cubierta—. No quería causarte problemas, pero es que ese idiota me saca de quicio. ¿Cómo puede ocupar una camisa de seda? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Cómo puede no existir una pisca de benevolencia en su alma?

— ¿En algún momento te has puesto a pensar que hay mucha gente que no asocia de dónde viene todo lo que come y usa, Ginny? —dijo Harry, con un tono más brusco, ella lo miró ceñuda—. Todos sabemos que la seda viene de un gusano y que el cuero viene de la vaca, pero nadie realmente lo asocia al momento de comprarlo. La sociedad es así, Ginny. Es grandioso que existan personas como tú, que quieran cambiar esa perspectiva, pero no puedes andar por la vida golpeando a la gente porque utiliza esas cosas, o porque coma carne.

Ella bajó las manos, sonrojada.

— ¿Estás decepcionado, no?

— No —respondió, apoyándose en el respaldo de la banca—. Perturbado, más bien. Realmente tienes mucho espíritu, Ginny, pero tienes que controlar ese temperamento —ella lo miró perpleja—. Quiero ayudarte y realmente quiero poder desbancar a Draco, pero no así, no a gritos y actuando como un delincuente. Me gusta ser político, Ginny, quedar bien con la gente. Por esa razón no puedo participar contigo en una manifestación, aquello no te llevará a nada, solo a que la policía te lleve presa. Me gusta el dialogo, conversar, apelar a las emociones.

— ¡Pero Malfoy no tiene emociones ni corazón! Él…

— Es un ser humano que tomó malas decisiones —dijo enfático—. Lo conozco mejor que tú. Te has quedado con la imagen del empresario que venden las revistas, yo tengo la imagen del amigo que alguna vez fue y de su entusiasmo por cambiar el mundo. No te quedes con la primera impresión, se puede apelar a sus emociones y así quiero trabajar. Creí que eras más sensata.

Ginny abrió la boca, ofendida.

— ¡Soy sensata!

— ¡No! —gritó, enojado, Maggie levantó la cabeza. Se volvió a inclinar, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y hundiendo la cara entre sus manos—. ¡Eres impulsiva Ginny! No te gusta escuchar, simplemente actúas, con eso solo conseguirás meterte en problemas. ¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte! ¡La única oportunidad que teníamos de dialogar se fue el carajo por tu insensatez!

Ella se quedó estática un segundo. Miró a Harry, sus ojos verdes se perdían en el horizonte, donde se vislumbraban los edificios tras el sendero verde del parque.

El corazón se le apretó y se sintió inmensamente pequeña. No le gustaba que su energía se apabullara de esa forma. Siempre se había sentido poderosa e importante. Creía que luchaba por un ideal y que el mundo debía seguir su ejemplo, porque lo que ella hacía era lo correcto.

Sus padres y hasta Luna muchas veces le habían dicho que tenía que tomar las cosas con más control y calma, mas solo conseguía intensificar su rabia, terminando de enfocar esa energía en manifestaciones y ruido que terminaban por meterla en problemas.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía en su cara que era una inmadura, que no le gustaba dialogar. Pudo entender entre líneas lo que Harry había querido decirle de forma políticamente correcta, como a él le gustaba. Apretó los labios.

— Anda, suelta —le dijo—. Dime lo que opinas —él la miró ceñudo—. ¿Crees que soy una niña, no? Una inmadura como todo el mundo cree.

— Yo no he dicho…

— Pero lo intentaste —dijo dolida—. Pude entender que quisiste decirme aquello —se puso de pie con rabia, Maggie se sentó en sus patas traseras moviendo la cola, como si creyera que la llevarían a pasear —. Soy impulsiva, soy intensa, me gusta el ruido y que me vean. Soy mujer y pequeña, no soy visible. La única forma de hacerme notar es con escándalo y lo seguiré haciendo. ¡Porque Malfoy debe entender por las malas que es un bastardo y que no merece la compasión de nadie! ¡Merece que sus proyectos se vayan a la mierda por ser tan hijo de puta y puto! ¡Ese desgraciado no se merece nada!

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó él poniéndose de pie. Los ojos de Ginny se habían anegado en lágrimas, producto de la irritación —Estás hablando en base a la ira, Ginny. No puedo ayudarte si lo que buscas es una venganza. Yo quiero cambiar el mundo, pero quiero hacerlo bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?, ¿cambiar el mundo o vengarte de Malfoy?

Ginny apretó los puños, Maggie ladró. Agitó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con violencia.

— Quiero salvar esa plaza, y lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.

Y corrió alejándose de ahí. Harry la vio alejarse, totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella respuesta y mucho menos que saliera arrancando.

**oOoOoOoO**

Se sentía una idiota. Parecía gato enjaulado moviéndose de un lado a otro. Luna mientras, leía una revista recostada sobre la cama.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa —le pidió. Ginny se detuvo y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Elevó las piernas y las cruzó. Luna dio un bote.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas? —le dijo sin elevar la vista de la revista. Ginny apretó los labios.

— Por orgullo —masculló. Abrazó un cojín y miró a su amiga por encima de las borlas que lo decoraban—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Luna? Es un hombre increíble, pero me dijo todas esas cosas y…

— No te dijo más que la verdad, Ginny —habló Luna, soltando la revista finalmente. Se sentó frente a su amiga y la miró—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya dicho que eras impulsiva? ¡Lo eres! Y sabes que es un tremendo defecto en ti. Lo siento mucho, pero en ésta estoy con el bombón.

— ¡Luna! —profirió, arrojándole el cojín.

— ¡Piensa con la cabeza fría, amiga! —exclamó—. Harry te consiguió una cita en la misma oficina de Malfoy, dijiste que movió contactos, arriesgó su trabajo y todo ¿para qué?, para que lo arruinarás al primer intento. ¡Yo también te habría gritado! ¿Sabes?

Ginny se arrojó sobre las almohadas a su espalda y observó el techo de la habitación de Luna, que estaba repleto de calcomanías luminosas.

— Soy una idiota…—susurró.

— Sí, lo eres —acotó la rubia—. Ahora llámalo —dijo, entregándole un celular.

Ginny miró el aparato con incredulidad, pero entonces se sentó en la cama y lo tomó.

— Le demostraré a Harry que no soy una insensata —sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y marcó un número. Al instante le contestaron, ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados—. Hola… ¿Me puede comunicar con el señor Draco Malfoy, por favor?

Luna abrió la boca, desencajándola. ¿Qué pretendía su amiga?

**oOoOoOoO**

Harry no podía terminar de beber su café y tampoco de leer su libro. Tenía su cabeza puesta en aquella muchachita que lo había sacado de quicio como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Había arriesgado su trabajo y reputación, aunque Ginny no debía saber aquello.

Maggie mordía un hueso y él la observaba en la soledad de la sala de su pequeño departamento.

Suspiró. Tal vez no debía haberle gritado.

— ¿Qué opinas, amiga mía, crees que actúe mal? —Maggie lo miró—. Siento que tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano, pero… es demasiado impulsiva, actúa por deseo de venganza, tal vez necesita que alguien le haga poner los pies en la tierra.

La perrita ladró, Harry sonrió.

— ¿Y si la llamo? —le preguntó, mirando su celular sobre la mesa, ella volvió a ladrar—. Es algo tarde, ¿no crees? —dijo, mirando el reloj de la pared, ella hizo un gemidito. Harry rió—. ¿Le dejo un mensaje? —Maggie se cubrió el hocico con ambas patas delanteras, Harry liberó una carcajada pequeña—. ¿La llamo entonces? —La perrita se sentó en sus patas traseras y ladró varias veces. Harry se levantó del sillón donde estaba leyendo y cogió el celular. Pero justo cuando tenía el aparato en sus manos, el timbre de la entrada de su edificio sonó con un pitido. La perrita ladró, Harry arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Cogió el auricular de la pared y contestó:

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Harry?...hola… disculpa la hora, ¿puedo pasar? Por favor… es urgente…

La perrita se colocó frente a la puerta y sacudió la cola. Harry se puso blanco.

— ¿Cho?

**OOoOoOoO**

Ginny no halló el modo de comunicarse con Malfoy, así que trató de idear un plan junto con Luna, Lavender y Parvati, dos chicas más del equipo verde anti atentados naturales.

Las cuatro muchachas se reunieron en la casa de Luna, cuyo padre amenazó con tener las puertas abiertas para escuchar cada idea desfachatada que se les ocurriera.

— Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? — preguntó Ginny, mientras sus amigas se divertían viendo las revistas de Luna, repleta de hombres desnudos—. ¡Chicas!

Parvati levantó la cabeza y sacudió una mano.

— Danos un respiro, Ginny, acabamos de llegar.

— Están mirando porno, no es algo que alimente neuronas —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque se moría por ver esas revistas, tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente como para calentar otro lado del cuerpo con fotografías.

— ¡No seas tan amargada! —exclamó Luna, quien se encontraba recostada en el suelo, sobre un montón de cojines con bordado Indio. Lavender lanzó un gritito entusiasmado cuando encontró un poster gigante de un tipo completamente encuerado.

— ¡Ay Dios! Que me encuentre en un callejón oscuro y me agarre contra la pared, no pondré resistencia.

Todas rieron menos Ginny, que se había encaramado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia el jardín repleto de lamparitas colgantes, lo que le daba al sitio un aspecto mágico y encantador. Un paisaje demasiado ajeno a sus sentimientos y al éxtasis de sus amigas.

Suspiró. Luna levantó la vista y llamó con el codo a las otras dos.

— Vamos, Ginny, ven a leer con nosotras.

Ella se giró a mirarlas.

— No —susurró—. Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme así.

Luna rodó los ojos.

— ¿Aún estás enojada? Han pasado horas.

— No viste sus ojos cuando me gritó, Luna…—susurró—. Me sentí tan… pequeña, insignificante.

—¡Pero claro! Ese bombón debe tener al menos diez años más que nosotras, mentalmente hablando. Eres una cría a su lado, amiga.

Ginny suspiró. Era cierto, era una cría inmadura, y odiaba la idea.

— Necesito un plan para limpiar mi reputación con él, no quiero terminar así —dijo con determinación, Lavender la miró, elevando los ojos de la fotografía que aún no soltaba.

— ¿Quieres limpiarla con él, o con Malfoy?

Las orejas de Ginny enrojecieron.

— ¡Quiero matar a Malfoy! —aulló, sorprendiéndolas a todas—. Pero más quiero ponerme de buenas con Harry.

Parvati alzó una ceja y miró a Luna, quien alzó los hombros. Ginny notó aquella conducta secreta, alguna idea estaban intercambiando.

— Ginny, si te cuento algo prométeme que lo tomarás con calma, ¿sí? —dijo Parvati. Ginny, intrigada, se bajó del alfeizar y se sentó entre sus amigas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre Malfoy?

Las tres asintieron. Ginny repentinamente se sintió idiota.

— ¿Todas saben de qué se trata?

— Lo descubrí hace unos días y se los conté. No creía prudente decírtelo si andabas con la cabeza caliente —acotó Parvati, Lavender le dio la razón.

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos, no iba a explotar. Pavati tenía razón, era un buen punto.

— Está bien… —dijo, respirando con rudeza—. ¿Qué es?, ¿nos ayudará a desafiar a Malfoy?

— Mejor, será nuestra arma para luchar contra él —rió Parvati. Ginny se quedó estática.

— ¿Qué es?

— No qué, quién —interrumpió Lavender—. Malfoy estuvo comprometido hace algunos años con una mujer de nombre Cho Chang —contó, Parvati asintió.

— Y como la vida es justa, resulta que mi padre es el abogado personal de la familia Chang —agregó—, y su hija trabaja en el bufet junto con él. La conocí hace una semana, es un encanto. Me dio su teléfono para salir algún día.

A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¡Tenían la jaula! Ahora solo faltaba la carnada y ¡Bamg!

Se arrojó sobre sus amigas, totalmente entusiasmada, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía tener tanta suerte?

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son geniales!

— Lo sé, ahora ¿quieres comportarte como alguien normal y disfrutar de estas maravillas naturales?—dijo Parvati, señalando las foto, Ginny sonrió y tomó una revista. Silbó con los labios bien juntitos.

— Guapo, pero no de mi gusto —rió. Luna le dio un codazo.

— Eso es porque quisieras ver al bombón en primera plana, y con sus atributos bien expuestos, ¿eh?

— ¡Luna! —Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero aunque creyó que sentiría algún movimiento pélvico por imaginarse a Harry tal cual la vida lo envió al mundo, lo cierto era, que nada ocurrió y no pudo más que extrañarse.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?

* * *

**Autora del capítulo: **Kate Cobac

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**¿Les está gustando? A nosotras nos divierte escribirlo, y esperemos les esté siendo entretenido la lectura. =)**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap! **


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Desde nuestros rincones, les deseamos a todos lo mejor para este 2016.

Lamentamos la tardanza, cosas de la vida. Pero ya el capítulo, ojalá les guste.

¡Gracias miles por estar!

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Qué días tan raros, pensó Harry. Raros y locos, y todo por culpa de Ginny.

Ginny, Ginny… No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella desde el incidente en la oficina de Malfoy. ¿Debía buscarla y decirle, como mero desquite, que se veía con la mierda hasta el cuello por ella? ¡Que se sintiera mal por su estúpida falta de control! Se lo merecía, por impulsiva y terca.

— Ginny, Ginny — suspiró, medio negando con la cabeza. Dos días desde aquella loca peripecia, y ya extrañaba charlar con ella.

Estudió la hora en su celular, Cho tenía treinta minutos de retraso. Se llevó una mano al pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, y llamó al mesero para pedir otra naranjada.

Sorbiendo de su pajilla flexible, pensó en la plática con Cho en su departamento, las acciones de Malfoy buscando una demanda contra él… ¿Por qué no contra Ginny también? Se alivió al saber que el rubio no había mencionado el nombre de la muchacha cuando se comunicó con el abogado, pero ¿por qué? Si a leguas se notaba el desprecio profesado… ¿por qué razón la apartó de su desagravio, llevándolo todo hacia él? La duda le carcomía el cerebro.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! —Cho llegó como un vendaval a la mesa. Su largo y liso cabello tenía muchos mechones dispersos, como si no se hubiese pasado siquiera un cepillo. — El bufet ha estado de locos. ¿Cuándo decidí ser abogada? — dejó su bolso a un lado.

— ¿Algo de beber?

— Lo mismo que tú — señaló la naranjada que hacía dos minutos le habían llevado.

Harry volvió a llamar al mesero y repitió la orden. Cuando Cho recibió su pedido, dio un largo y enorme sorbo, muerta de sed.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó. — Bien, ahora…

— He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que me dijiste…

— He investigado un poco más — la mujer se inclinó a un costado para tomar su bolsa. Sacó un delgado sobre de manila. — Quizá te asusté de más, lo siento.

— ¿Malfoy no tomará acciones legales?

— Oh, claro que sí. ¿No lo conoces?

— ¿Entonces? ¡Es grave!

— Se trata solo de una orden de restricción, Harry. Nada del otro mundo. Draco vive solicitando ordenes de este tipo para todos. Es un arrogante completamente asocial.

— ¿No tomará acciones contra mi trabajo? — Harry apenas estaba emprendiendo con su pequeño negocio. Temía a la ideas de Malfoy, ¿si buscaba arruinarlo? Contaba con el dinero necesario para dar los primeros pasos, pero si Draco buscaba venganza, bien podría quitarle lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado conseguir.

— Por lo que pude averiguar, no — Cho revisó el sobre y sacó un par de cuartillas, engrapadas una con la otra por una de las esquinas. — Te quiere lejos de él.

— Eso no será un problema.

— Estaré en un gran lío si saben que saqué una copia de esto, Harry, así que por favor…

— Descuida. No diré nada — tomó el documento y lo ojeó por encima, leyendo el encabezado. Después miró a la mujer, ella volvía a beber de su naranjada — Cho — se fijó en él. — ¿Por qué te arriesgas? — podría perder su oportunidad en el bufet si se enteraban que sacaba documentos.

La mujer por poco se ahogó con el zumo. Carraspeó un par de veces y tomó una servilleta, se le había derramado un poco en la barbilla.

— Bueno… nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y pensé que… era la correcto.

Harry agradecía su ayuda e interés, pero con Cho no llegó a entablar nunca una verdadera amistad. Su relación con Draco fue demasiado efímera como para ser tomada en serio, pese a que en alguna ocasión se habló hasta de matrimonio, y aún cuando él y el rubio eran amigos en aquel tiempo, Harry jamás se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla.

— Gracias — sonrió. — Pero no debiste…

— Draco es un bruto — injurió ella. — Cuando escuché las acciones contra ti, creí que sería algo más grande. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre buscando dañar a quienes alguna vez se interesaron por él! ¿Olvidó lo buen amigo que eras? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Me sorprende que aún conserve a Zabini… ¿Recuerdas a Theodoro Nott? ¡Eran inseparables desde los diez años! Cursaron toda la primaria y secundaria juntos. ¡Camaradas! Y lo demandó por más de cinco millones de dólares al creer que se había robado las ideas centrales para el nuevo emplazamiento de un centro comercial.

Harry recordaba el caso vagamente. Su padre, el temible señor Lucius Malfoy, aún vivía.

— Hace unos meses buscó dejar en quiebra al dueño de la cadena de reparaciones Macs, ¿sabes? Los que reparan artefactos electrodomésticos. Es gente modesta, tienen apenas cinco años con el negocio y solo dos establecimientos en la ciudad. Llamé al señor Tylor Macs apenas me enteré de todo. — Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cho continuó. — ¡La cara que debió poner ese engreído rubio al enterarse de un contraataque!

El moreno creyó entenderlo todo. Cho podía ser buena persona, pero más que ayudar a quienes Draco Malfoy buscaba afectar, trataba realmente de frustrarle sus planes, de arruinarle el oficio, de privarle de una buena tajada de victoria y de más dinero.

Sí, mujer indignada, mujer peligrosa. Harry se preguntó si de verdad ella estuvo enamorada de él… aquella hipótesis pensada hacia un minuto, le hacía creer que sí.

— Cho…

— Te han de llamar pronto para una citación. Solo tendrás que firmar el original de esto — señaló el documento — y alejarte.

— ¿Será todo?

— Sí, y no —él la miró por encima de sus gafas. — El problema detonó por una plaza, ¿verdad? Hicieron mención de ello en la oficina.

— La plaza Spring, sí — el nombre de Ginny volvió a resonar en su mente.

— Draco planea hacerla desaparecer. Y lo hará pronto.

— Sí — asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya veremos — los ojos orientales de la mujer brillaron, conforme su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa. Harry no se atrevió a preguntarle qué planeaba, solo la observó sacar el celular y hacer una llamada.

**OOoOoOoO**

Ginevra no se había atrevido a llamar a Harry nuevamente. Le tenía mal aquella situación. ¡El hombre era maravilloso, y ella había echado todo a perder!

— Es tu culpa — señaló la revista sobre su cómoda — tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa — hizo un puño con una mano y lo estampó sobre la cara de la revista _People_, se sintió un poco mejor al recordar al hombre con su lastimada nariz. — Desgraciado — arrugó la cara y se lanzó a la cama. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía sentarse a esperar a que Luna creyese conveniente actuar. Parvati le había dejado el número de Cho Chang a la mano, ¿por qué no llamarla? Una nueva aliada, y más una como Cho, podía ser de gran ayuda. En la unión está la fuerza, decía siempre.

Buscó su celular y discó el número, la señorita Chang atendió de inmediato. Ginny se presentó, le explicó en pocas palabras la situación y sus ideas, y un no sabía qué en la voz de Cho al ofrecer su ayuda, le auguraron algo que prometía ser bueno.

Colgó, con una ancha sonrisa. Cho le había asegurado que se comunicaría con ella.

Al día siguiente, estaba de muy buen humor. Tarareaba canciones y sonreía bailando de allá para acá.

— ¿Qué planeas ahora? — su madre había entrado a la habitación. Cargaba un enorme cesto de ropa.

— Nada — se detuvo para ayudar.

— No me gusta verte aquí, sin nada que hacer.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy…

— Sé que presentarás las pruebas de re-admisión a la universidad en Noviembre, pero mientras esperas, creo que podrías…

— ¡Estoy muy ocupada!

— Por supuesto que no — se sentó en la cama y comenzó a doblar pantalones. Ginny hacía lo propio con las camisas. — Entro acá y te veo sonriendo y bailando como una loca. Planeas cada cosa que hace que la policía llegue a ustedes… nada, necesitas tener la mente ocupada en algo productivo. ¿Por qué no buscas un empleo de medio tiempo? Te gusta trabajar, no sé por qué dejaste la tienda de perfumes, si hasta descuento te daban.

— El hijo de la dueña era un acosador.

— ¿Trató de hacerte algo alguna vez?

— No, pero no me gustaba como me veía el culo — apartó las camisas y empezó con las medias.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber cuando alguien te mira el culo? ¡Está detrás de ti! — ambas rieron.

— No te preocupes, mamá. Conseguiré algo, solo deja que solucione lo de la plaza.

— ¡Esa plaza! No está en tus manos, cariño. Deja que…

— Algo haremos.

— Ninguna estupidez

— Descuida — ya había sido suficiente con su impulsividad en la oficina de Malfoy.

— Hey, ¿Harry no planea volver de visita?

— Espero que sí — deseó Ginny.

— Es bastante apuesto — habló su madre, quien pensaba que de Ginny tener novio, no se tendría que preocupar tanto por sus creativas ideas.

Pero así era Ginny, siempre pensando alguna idea, una más creativa y chiflada que la otra.

Conforme terminaba de guardar su ropa interior, rememoró el encuentro con Draco, desastroso. Se le había ido la chaveta, lo admitía. ¡Culpa de Malfoy! Se repetía mentalmente. Ese hombre era un cínico, descarado y ambicioso. ¿Cómo no perder la compostura ante una persona así? ¡Era un pedante desgraciado!

— Pero no debiste actuar así — se dijo. Recordó los ojos de Harry, el tono de su voz… después, pensó en Malfoy. El hecho de que se tratara de una bestia engominada, no justificaba su actitud. ¡Ella era mujer civilizada! Dijeran lo que dijeran sobre los ambientalistas, animalistas, activistas, hippies…

¿Y si volvía a tratar de llamarlo? Imposible. Intentar comunicarse por teléfono con Draco Malfoy era casi tan difícil como tratar de hablar con la reina de Inglaterra. Sería todo más sencillo si…

Miró la revista People. Debajo de ella, había un par de revistas porno que había cogido de la casa de Luna. Menos mal su madre no las vio.

Sus ojos estudiaron por enésima vez la cara del rubio. No iba a pensarlo más; se arregló en media hora y salió hacia la corporación.

¿Qué podía esperar? Llegó a imaginarse su cara impresa en un papel y pegada en cada pared de la empresa.

Las oficinas de la compañía siempre tenían movimiento, gente entrando y saliendo. La mayoría de las personas se dejaban absorber por sus celulares, por lo que poco le prestaron atención. Había pensado en vestir su ropa más formal, para mezclarse; vestía un pantalón casual color negro, una camisa de algodón blanca y un par de zapatos con ligero tacón que sólo había utilizado una vez. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y usaba un coqueto sombrero para ocultarse un poco más. Aquello le resultaba muy divertido. Inmaduro y absurdo, diría Harry, ¡pero divertido! Lo único que destacaba en su improvisado atuendo, era una cartera de cuero falso que colgaba hacia un lado de su cadera.

Entró a recepción sin inconveniente, los guardias miraron de reojo al pequeño grupo en el cual se había mezclado; todos hablaban por teléfono y revisaban carpetas. Al verse dentro, no sabía si dirigirse a la recepcionista, o ir directamente a la oficina de Malfoy. El hombre no iba a recibirla por las buenas, debía, como la primera vez, ingresar sin permiso ni espera. Y después ¿qué? No cargaba consigo ninguna ofrenda de paz, más que sus palabras.

Miró las puertas del ascensor, el mismo descendía hacia planta. Un grupo de viejos con traje de etiqueta la rodearon, esperando. Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, los ancianos se apartaron. Ella se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo. Tras un joven alto, moreno y bastante atractivo, estaba Draco Malfoy.

_Mierda, Ginny_ — se alteró. Algo brincó en su panza. Tomó el borde de su sombrero y lo haló hacia delante, tapando su cara lo mejor posible.

— ¿Tienes los contratos? — preguntó el rubio al otro joven. El moreno negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del celular. — ¡Joder, Blaise! Se supone que los tomarías de mi escritorio.

— Beth me dijo que tú los llevarías. — salieron del ascensor. El grupo de viejos entró de inmediato, Ginny se quedó de pie, cortada.

— ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a una simple secretaria? ¡Tenías que…!

— ¡Bueno, ya! Voy por…

— Olvídalo, iré yo. Espérame en el estacionamiento.

Blaise Zabini se alejó, aún con el celular casi tocando la punta de su nariz. Draco Malfoy volvía frente al ascensor, aguardando su regreso. Ginevra Weasley estaba a punto de echar a correr.

¡Ahí lo tenía! Una oportunidad. Respiró hondo y esperó junto a él; el aire se perfumó con una colonia de marca que se le hizo familiar. Poco a poco se alzó el sombrero, buscando verlo. De reojo pudo estudiar su perfil, ya no tenía la férula en su nariz, sólo una pequeña bandita color piel.

Rezó, rezó y rezó para que nadie más llegase a ellos. Cuando el elevador llegó, agradeció con fervor la concesión a su deseo; nadie venía dentro, y nadie más que ellos esperaban para usarlo. Entró después de Draco, quien no la miró siquiera por curiosidad.

Respiró hondo, se quitó el sombrero y dejó caer su pelo rojo-naranja. Sentía que le sudaba el cuero cabelludo.

Miró al joven Malfoy, abstraído con los números que indicaban los pisos. Se arregló unos mechones rebeldes y carraspeó, llamando su atención. Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de clavar sus grises ojos en ella.

— Pero qué demonios…

— ¡No vengo a pelear! ¡De verdad! Solo…

— ¡Largo de aquí! — el hombre vio el ascensor de arriba abajo. Estaba atrapado, con esa demente.

— Yo solo quiero…

— Mierda — su mano pulsó un botón del elevador, esperando a que abriese sus puertas en el próximo piso. — Joder — siguió pulsando.

— ¡Sólo quiero hablar! ¡Y deja de hacer eso, que vas a…! — un ruido metálico se escuchó arriba de ellos y de pronto, se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué coño pasó?

— ¡Lo averiaste! — _estúpido_, estuvo a punto de gritarle. Se mordió la lengua. Caminó hasta los botones y presionó el que indicaba "emergencia". — Se supone que esto hace sonar una alarma inmediata. Lo arreglaran en un momento.

— ¡Joder! — con un puño golpeó las puertas.

— Vas a dañarlo más.

— Una mierda, es mi puto ascensor — volvió a golpear.

— Después nos llamas a nosotros dementes incivilizados — murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada — respiró para calmarse. — Yo vine a…

— Te quiero lejos de mi vista.

— Será difícil si no puedo salir —dio un paso pequeño hacia delante. — Malfoy, solo quiero…

— Una mierda.

— ¡Escucha, por Dios!

— ¡Nada bueno me ha pasado cada vez que te cruzas en mi camino! Así que…

— ¡Escúchame y ya!

— ¡No quiero escucharte!

— Por favor — suspiró, cansada. — Por favor, sólo quiero disculparme.

Draco la observó, respirando fuerte. Esa mujer estaba cumpliendo con su maldita promesa, era peor que una piña debajo del brazo.

¿A qué jugaba yendo nuevamente? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Realmente disculparse, o tenía alguna otra sorpresita bajo la manga?

— ¿Viniste sola? — ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Y Potter? ¿Ya notó la clase de gente con la que…?

— ¡NO EMPIECES! — bramó, Draco saltó en su sitio. — Ya. Lo siento, lo siento. Dije que no gritaría y no gritaré. ¡Ya! — sacudió sus manos. — Lo siento.

El hombre alzó una ceja, detallándola con ferviente intensidad. Con la guardia baja, parecía una mujer casi normal.

— Malfoy…

— Señor — dijo él, relajando su postura y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sonrió internamente… podía sacarle algo de provecho a la pequeña "rendición" de aquella muchachita.

— ¿Cómo? — Ginevra había escuchado bien, mas no quería…

— Señor Malfoy, soy el señor Malfoy — ahora sí, su boca sonrió de verdad, más cuando la joven resopló entre dientes, totalmente ceñuda.

— Bien, SEÑOR Malfoy — Ginny hizo uso de todas sus energías, para no mandar todo al carajo. — Vine a decirle que lo siento.

— ¿Qué sientes?

— Todo.

— Enuméralo.

Ginevra apretó la mandíbula.

— Siento… — exhaló hondo, parte de su orgullo se sentía ya aplastadito como una masa — siento mucho el revuelo creado afuera de su empresa. Se suponía que todo sería pacífico, no pensé…

— Ve al grano — exigió él. Quería escucharla pedirle perdón, no justificando sus actitudes. — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Por todo el revuelo, y el golpe que mi hermano le dio en la nariz — Draco movió la cabeza, como señal para que continuara.

— ¿Y…?

— Discúlpame por…

— Señor Malfoy, dirígete a mí como señor Malfoy.

— Discúlpeme, señor Malfoy, por haber venido a su oficina y halarle de su camisa. ¡Pero entienda! Era seda auténtica y…

— ¿Algo más?

— Yo… — la mujer pensó. Ya estaba con muchos puntos menos, Malfoy le había dado y exclamaba el _touche_ en toda su cara, pues sonreía, genuinamente, mostrando sus dientes bien alineados y muy blancos. — Yo… lamento haber arruinado su sofá — musitó, apretando las manos. Nunca había cedido tanto ante una persona tan vil y falta de toda moral. Pensó que podría vomitar, pues en su estómago algo comenzaba a retorcerse.

— Muy bien —el hombre alzó la cabeza, victorioso. Ginny quiso darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Respiró hondo, buscando controlarse.

— Y ahora…

— Cerrarás la boca y aguardarás a que nos saquen de aquí.

— ¡Un momento! Tenemos que hablar de la plaza. Por favor, yo quería…

— El futuro de esa plaza está decidido.

Las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon. Infló los cachetes, Draco la vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Me disculpé, señor Malfoy! Así que ahora…

— ¡Te disculpaste porque la cagaste! ¡Me lo debías! Y yo no tengo por qué…

— ¡Por favor! — alzó los brazos, acercándose al hombre. Éste retrocedió, dando con un lado del ascensor. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuche? — ella nunca suplicaba, nunca, jamás… — Esa plaza… —¿Cómo apelar al lado bueno que Harry decía, tenía Malfoy? — esa plaza es importante no solo para mí, sino para muchísima gente. ¿Siquiera la ha visto?

— Es mi plaza.

— ¿La ha visto? — repitió, bajando los brazos. — ¿La ha caminado? ¿Se ha sentado y la ha observado? No puede…

— Es mi plaza.

— Usted… — alzó una mano. Draco se cubrió la nariz, como un auto reflejo de protección. — ¡No voy a pegarle!

— Es suficiente — se giró y presionó el botón de emergencia. — Esta basura… ¿por qué tardan tanto? — sintió la pequeña mano de Ginny sobre su hombro. Draco se tensó, respiró profundamente, inhalando un cítrico aroma que provenía de la chica.

— Lo invito, señor Malfoy, a que vaya un día y…

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — se sacudió el hombro como quien repele a una peste. — ¡Apártate! — giró con violencia, empujándola a un lado. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

— ¡Es un bruto! Podrá tener toda la plata del mundo, pero eso no le da derecho a…

— ¡No digas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás! — le apuntó. — Ya ha sido suficiente.

Una voz se escuchó desde un pequeño parlante ubicado en una esquina superior del elevador. Algo decía, pero ellos no la escuchaban. Se miraban como si recién se hubiesen caído a trompadas con cocos en las manos.

— Pierdes tu tiempo —murmuró, a punto de un colapso nervioso. Odiaba sentirse así, tan fuera de base, como si aquella chiquilla tuviese el poder de hacerle perder todo su raciocinio y bajarle la compostura.

La admirada. Jamás lo admitiría y mucho menos lo diría en voz alta, pero esa mujer tenía un halo especial que le hacía sentirse distinto. Quizá era su locura mezclada con un poquito de cordura. Y es que era curiosa.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, llenándose con aquel aroma a frutos cítricos. ¿Qué cosa era? Volvió a respirar, patidifuso. Cuando olfateó el aire por tercera vez, se alteró. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Aquel perfume no podía gustarle!

— ¡Solo es colonia barata! — emitió, tratando de volver en sí. Ginevra lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Colonia barata! — repitió. La joven enrojeció; ciertamente, su agua de colonia era económica, pues no tenía para más. Sin embargo olía rico, a ella le gustaba mucho.

— Usted…

Abrieron las puertas. Un par de guardias estaban apostillados a cada lado y el electricista estaba en todo el frente. Draco se tropezó con él cuando salió, casi despavorido.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Lamentamos haber tardado! Pero el sistema se…

— ¡IDIOTAS! — gritó. — ¡Debería despedirlos a todos! ¡A TODOS! —casi corrió lejos de Ginny. Los empleados se apartaban sin más. Parecía un caballo en plena corrida, con un cohete accionado en el culo.

Los dos guardias y el electricista observaron a la mujer. Ella sólo se alzó de hombros, inocentemente, y se cambió de elevador para regresar a planta.

Ya fuera del edificio, pensó en su próximo paso. Malfoy era un cavernícola, no se podía negociar con él.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lamentando haber olvidado su sombrero. Todo había sido muy raro y humillante e inútil.

— Estúpido Malfoy — su celular sonó. Contestó al ver en el identificador que se trataba de Cho. — ¡Diga! Sí, ¡Por supuesto! Estoy cerca. Dame diez minutos — colgó y ajustando su cartera de cuero falso, se encaminó hacia la cafetería.

No le fue difícil reconocer a Cho Chang; estaba sentada en una de las mesas centrales. La saludó con una mano al llegar, dejando el brazo congelado al identificar al segundo ocupante.

Harry la miró entre sorprendido y alegre. Ella estaba igual, incluso sintió alivio al por fin poder hablar con él. ¡Precisaba arreglarlo todo!

Observó a Cho, y se preguntó qué estaría tramando al citarla a ella y a Harry.

Parvati dijo que era encantadora… _Ojala y tenga razón_, pensó.

* * *

**Autora del capítulo: **Personaggio (Yanii)

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Algún comentario? **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**¡Capítulo! **

**Nuestras disculpas por la tardanza... pero ya saben, la historia continúa. **

**¡Gracias a quienes están ahí! =)€**

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde. **

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Ginny se sentó entre Harry y Cho con cierta reticencia, a pesar de que algo de alivio se había escabullido a su panza. Estaba cansada de pelear, de batallar con todo el mundo.  
Se desplomó en la silla de aquella cafetería donde se habían citado la primera vez con Harry, éste la miró.

— Hola — la saludó viéndola curioso. Ella levantó la mano.

— Disculpa — dijo, él frunció el ceño — por todo el escándalo del otro día. Realmente no sé qué ocurrió conmigo. Creo que soy demasiado apasionada cuando se trata de defender lo que quiero… los animales, la naturaleza. Ver a Malfoy con una camisa de seda… no sé, sacó lo peor de mí…

— ¿Todavía usa esas camisas? — preguntó Cho con ligero asco, Ginny la miró y le sonrió.

— Hola, tú debes ser Cho — la saludó. No le dio la mano ni hizo ningún gesto formal ya que la mujer parecía incluso tener su misma edad, tal vez unos dos años más, un gesto amistoso era suficiente- sí, al parecer a Malfoy le gusta utilizar prendas de vestir hechas con sufrimiento de otros.

Harry miró a Cho y alzó una ceja significativamente, Ginny lo notó.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — dijo a la defensiva. Harry agitó la cabeza.

— Le estaba indicando a Cho lo apasionada que eres cuando se te mete un tema en la cabeza — Ginny sintió que algo se enfriaba en su estómago. Podía notar el desencantamiento de Harry para con ella. Algo que en un principio parecía ser una buena relación de amigos que se prestaba para algo más, de repente se había transformado en una mera reunión de personas con un fin en común: Maloy.

— En efecto, ya lo noté — dijo Cho guiñándole un ojo a Ginny — me gustaría hablar del caso de la plaza Springs.

Ginny se soltó la cola de caballo y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

— Va a destruirla cómo sea — dijo abatida- al parecer es el dueño — crispó los puños y sus ojos se aguaron —¿cómo es posible que la gente con dinero siempre se salga con la suya? — gimió — Acabo de ir a hablar con él y…

— Espera — dijo Harry, sorprendido — ¿Fuiste a hablar con Malfoy? — miró a Cho con espanto — ¡Ginny! ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

Ella agitó la cabeza algo exasperada.

— ¡Fui a disculparme! — Exclamó, enojada- Fui a pedirle disculpas, por eso estoy vestida de payasa — se quejó — Pero el muy idiota me humilló como si fuera una escoria. El universo vio la oportunidad de darme un espacio para hablar con él y nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor del edificio y…

— ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó Harry, Cho abrió tanto los ojos que se le pusieron redondos.

Ginny resopló.

— Fue una estupidez –contó- nos quedamos encerrados porque comenzó a apretar los botones cuando me vio — sacudió la cabeza — ¿es importante? ¡El idiota me humilló! ¡Me obligó a llamarlo 'señor Malfoy'! Me trató como una cucaracha, aunque les tengo mucho respeto a esos insectitos…

— ¿Y cómo saliste de ahí? – quiso saber Cho preguntando con amabilidad. Ginny se pasó una mano por los ojos.

— Llegaron los de seguridad — suspiró —. No conseguí nada, él va a destruirla cómo sea — apretó los labios y levantó los hombros, abatida — ya me cansé de batallar con él, no se puede con los ricos. Además, perdí mi sombrero — se quejó, emitiendo un tono sarcástico para poder darle algo de broma al asunto, sin embargo ni Harry ni Cho se veían satisfechos con la situación.

— Aún tenemos una oportunidad — intentó consolarla Cho, Ginny la miró frunciendo la nariz, como si no le viera el caso que existiera alguna alternativa — Esa plaza es patrimonio cultural, nadie es dueño de ella más que el gobierno, ahí se realizó la fiesta de la Natividad y un sinfín de eventos coloniales que quedaron registrados hace más de mil años. En la laguna que colinda los alrededores de Spring se casaron un sinfín de Reinas y Reyes, incluso se utilizó para la carrera de remos que ganó el rey Carlos. Si Malfoy pretende destruir la plaza necesitará pasar por encima del permiso real y conseguirse una orden del ministerio de bienes raíces nacionales — respiró profundamente y dibujó una sonrisa — Malfoy padre puede haber comprado un pedazo de tierra, pero no vale nada al lado de lo que le costaría pagar por el patrimonio. De eso tenemos que agarrarnos y llegar antes que él a solicitar una orden de alejamiento para la empresa constructora. Costará algunas libras, pero si todo sale bien, el gobierno aportará con algo.

Ginny la miró muda. No podía ser tan fácil. Tanta lucha y marcha sin sentido para que finalmente derrocaran a Malfoy con un par de papeleos. No, eso no podía ser tan simple. Nada lo era.

— No puede ser tan simple — soltó. Cho parpadeó confundida.

— No dije que lo fuera — rectificó —. Conseguir una hora para el ministerio de bienes es sumamente difícil.

— No me refiero a la burocracia –indicó Ginny —. Si es patrimonio nacional entonces deberíamos dejar que Malfoy hiciera un agujero en a tierra, esperamos, se hace una demanda y el gobierno lo encarcela por tocar un terreno que pertenece a la nación — se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la silla — Es demasiado simple. No puede ser tan fácil.

Harry asintió.

— Ginny tiene razón, Cho, si fuera tan fácil deberíamos dejar que cometa sus propios errores y que la ley haga lo suyo.

Cho los miró y asintió con cautela.

— No están comprendiendo — dijo. Cerró los ojos y se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja —. Efectivamente, para poder taladrar o cortar un árbol Malfoy necesita asegurarse los permisos, y si no lo hace, legalmente podría tener problemas — respiró —. Por esa razón Lucius Malfoy se aseguró un pedazo de terreno buscando en sus antepasados algo que le diera alguna pista que parte del terreno era suyo. Cierto es que solo un pequeño tramo de la plaza pertenece a la familia, pero aún sigue siendo patrimonio nacional. Para Draco es un proceso lento, pero conciso: No es idiota, sabe que no puede hacer un agujero en el suelo de la plaza sin los permisos y por eso se vale de sus papeles como dueño de una parte del terreno para acelerar los trámites. No va a escavar sin antes tenerlos. Por supuesto se jacta de que el terreno es suyo, pero solo una parte. Si consigue el permiso podrá hacer lo que quiera y debe estar cerca de conseguirlo — frunció el ceño y miró a Harry —. Necesitamos conseguir una hora con el ministerio antes que él lo haga. Tenemos que colocar una orden de alejamiento y de prohibición antes que él lo consiga.

Ginny se rascó los ojos.

— Disculpa que sea tan tozuda, pero no entiendo…— la miró observó cansada —. Si es un patrimonio, ¿cómo le van a entregar el permiso de destruirlo así como así? Aunque sea dueño de parte del terreno, sigue siendo una plaza que pertenece al gobierno. No me cuadra.

Harry lanzó una risa sarcástica, Ginny se giró a él con el ceño fruncido.

— Es obvio, ¿no? — dijo —. Su padre era poderoso, conocía a toda la gente dentro del ministerio. Las personas sensatas no le darán la orden por ningún motivo, pero basta con que mueva los hilos con ciertas autoridades para que repentinamente el patrimonio deje de ser nombrado como tal.

Finalmente Ginny comprendió. Pero algo dentro de ella se apagó lentamente. No era necesariamente algo malo. Pero esperaba, en algún lugar de su corazón, solucionar esto de una manera más… ¿osada?

Tener que pasar por una alta ola de burocracia y papeles no estaba en su mente. Ella quería luchar, y pasar encerrada en un lugar donde tendría que hacer fila por horas para conseguir su propósito no era algo que le llamara especialmente la atención. Podía comprender que tal vez el mejor modo de derrocar a Malfoy era a través del proceso legal, pero… ¿dónde quedaba la pasión, la lucha?

— Entiendo —dijo finalmente, algo desinflada. No era de las que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de otros. Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que lo único que deseaba conseguir con esto además de salvar a la plaza, era humillar a Malfoy públicamente. Lo deseaba, era lo que quería conseguir, que los "hippies sicópatas" como él los llamaba, reinaran gloriosos sobre su cuerpo bañado de huevos podridos y que la gente los ovacionara por tal hazaña.

— Revisaré los horarios y veré qué puedo hacer esta semana para encontrar un momento disponible en el ministerio — dijo Cho sacándola de sus pensamientos. Notó que Harry la miraba. Ambos asintieron —. Ahora si me disculpan, me debo ir, tengo una reunión en veinte minutos.

Ambos se despidieron de ella y se quedaron solos en aquella mesita. Harry la miró.

— Quería disculparme – le dijo de repente —. No debí haber sido tan duro contigo.

Ella levantó los hombros.

— Descuida, me lo merecía —admitió algo ida, sintiendo mil pensamientos en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí – aceptó. Aunque en realidad algo dentro de ella no estaba bien. No sabía qué era, pero le causaba una terrible sensación de desasosiego —. Estoy… procesando lo que ella dijo.

— Parece un buen plan, ¿no?

Ginny asintió lentamente. Ciertamente era el plan más sensato, pero a ella no le gustaba.

— Sí –miró alrededor — ¿Y Maggie?— preguntó, Harry sonrió.

— La dejé en casa de mi madre. Necesitaba tener un tiempo a solas para conversar el tema de Malfoy con calma.

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Todavía tienes la esperanza de que cambie, no?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

— Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde — acotó —. Me gustaría que volviera a ser la persona que era. Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero demostrarle que no se consigue nada con violencia, dinero o poder.

Ginny se sonrojó al recordar sus propias ideas de venganza con humillar a Malfoy en público.

— ¿Realmente le tienes tanta Fé? — preguntó alzando una ceja, Harry alzó los hombros.

— No. Pero no quiero perderla.

**OOoOoOoO**

Se bebió lo último que le quedaba de Brandi y se preguntó por qué bebía esa porquería si jamás le había gustado.

Observó el entorno y súbitamente se sintió solo. Odiaba esa sensación. Toda esa tremenda y lujosa mansión para él solo al principio parecía ser una buena idea. Pero con el tiempo, recorrer los pasillos desolados y las largas alfombras rojas y tapices colgando de las paredes, se le hicieron tediosas y hasta escalofriantes.

Hacía pocas horas había hablado con su madre que estaba en Paris. Hace dos años que se había ido, y era mejor así. No lo vería caer en la miseria como él

Miró la última gota de Brandi bailar al final de la copa mientras la mecía, y recostó la cabeza en una butaca que daba a un alto ventanal. Bajo sus pies brillaban las luces de la capital londinense.  
Solo. Se sentía más solo que la mierda y nadie lo podía ayudar con eso más que él mismo. Había olvidado qué cosas lo hacían sentir vivo. La adrenalina de una buena ola de surf, lanzarse por una Duna en motocicleta, volar en parapente. ¿Cuándo había dejado hacer esas cosas?

Oh sí… cuando había traicionado a Harry y abandonado a Cho el día del compromiso.

El día que su padre le hizo ver que nada de lo que hacía lo pondría en un lugar mejor si no cambiaba. Debía comenzar a mirar en grande. Le obligó a vender su amada motocicleta, le canceló los viajes a Australia donde surfeaba, y le demostró que casándose con la hija de unos agricultores no llegaría demasiado lejos.

El día que Lucius descubrió el proyecto de las aguas para pequeños pueblos de África, vio el poder y le recriminó ser tan débil por usar su inteligencia en algo estúpido que no le traería más que ruina.

Le mostró una forma de ganar dinero de manera fácil, utilizando el mismo proyecto en una fábrica en lugar de contribuir en un país que lo necesitaba. Harry no lo dejó, y él ¿qué hizo? Le robó el proyecto y lo patentó a su nombre. Un proyecto que a su amigo le había costado años y esfuerzos.

Apretó la copa y ésta se rompió en su mano izquierda.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó. levantándose. Corrió al baño más cercano y se lavó la mano. No había sufrido un corte muy grande. Solo un rasguño en el borde de la palma.

Se miró al espejo y contempló su cara. Sus ojeras estaban demacradas. El cabello demasiado corto y engominado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba el cabello largo y la barba desordenada que se apoderaba de él en aquellos años de surfista rebelde.

Lo sabía y no podía negarse: ese del reflejo no era él, era solo una mala copia de su padre.

Cerró los ojos y se miró la camisa que llevaba puesta. ¿Ceda? ¿Desde cuándo? Odiaba la ropa ajustada, suave y con costuras precisas. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y sin saber por qué, recordó a la pelirroja que se atrevió a gritarle por usarla.

Comenzó a reír. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó lejos. En el reflejo del espejo sus ojos brillaron. Hacía mucho que no veía aquello. Se despeinó el cabello y se miró de lado a lado. Sí… se lo dejaría crecer, y también la barba. Su padre estaba muerto; no podría criticarlo más.

Solo entonces comprendió que aquella chispa era algo que tenía que ver con la adrenalina guardada por tantos años.

Adrenalina que curiosamente… había despertado la muchacha con la que había quedado encerrado en el ascensor.

* * *

**Autora del Capítulo: **Kate Cobac.

¡Gracias totales por leer! ¿Algún comentario?


	9. Capítulo IX

¡DISCULPEN! La tardanza fue más larga de lo normal. Sucede que ambas estamos con ocupaciones, además de que una de nosotras tiene varios proyectos que le exigen su tiempo. Lo sentimos, pero la historia sigue. El fic continuará hasta su final. =)

Agradecemos mucho su tiempo para leernos y comentar. El capítulo es para quienes están aquí, dándonos su apoyo con este simple fic.

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Caminaban en silencio. Las aceras estaban un poco húmedas y Ginny se preguntó cuándo había llovido.

— Mientras estábamos en el café — respondió Harry, cuando formuló su interrogante en voz alta. Tenía las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y su paso era ligero y relajado. Ginevra lo miró de reojo, sus brazos apenas se rozaban al andar.

— ¿Te acompaño a buscar a Maggie? —no quería dejar las cosas tan crudas con Harry, aún cuando la reciente relación se viese un poco fría, dado los acontecimientos y las diferencias de opinión.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, volteando hacia ella. El color verde de sus ojos parecía cambiar de intensidad con el clima.

— ¿No tienes otros planes? Es decir, ¡me gustaría! Pero si estás ocupada…

— En realidad… — su único plan antes de la llamada de Cho era ir a su casa y seguir despotricando contra Malfoy… Dios, su madre tenía razón: necesitaba un novio, o un trabajo de verdad. — No, estoy libre — sonrió de vuelta.

— De acuerdo. Será rápido.

— ¿Dónde vive tu madre?

— En Brick Lane. Está cerca, pero si no quieres caminar…

— ¡Caminemos! Me hace falta algo de ejercicio.

Volvieron a mantenerse callados. Varios pensamientos seguían revoloteando en la mente de Ginny, medio aturdiéndola. Creía que comprimir su propia adrenalina, podría volverla loca. ¡Necesitaba acción en cuanto a Malfoy! Aún cuando sabía que el deber ser, era mantenerse serena y escuchar a Harry y Cho, quería moverse intrépida y volver loco al rubio egocéntrico. Le había clavado una espinita asfixiante en la garganta, y ansiaba soltarla en su cara para poder estar en paz el resto de su vida. ¡Quería movimiento! No sólo papeleo, quería lucha de verdad.

_¿Y así te llamas pacifista? _— habló una vocecilla chillona en su cabeza. — _Malfoy es la excepción. _— respondió de inmediato, creyendo fielmente que Draco Malfoy sería la excepción a más de una de sus costumbres.

Recordó su sonrisita burlona, el tono arrogante de su voz… sacudió la cabeza. En los recuerdos se había colado el perfume, bastante atrayente. Quizás era lo único bueno que Malfoy cargaba encima. Su perfume y la perfección de sus dientes, nada más.

Paró en seco y respiró a profundidad; Harry se detuvo a su lado.

— ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Es en la otra esquina — el moreno señaló con el dedo. — ¿Escuchas? — paró el oído, colocando una mano cerca de su oreja. Ginny lo imitó, escuchando la música de una emisora de radio que su madre solía colocar cuando limpiaba la casa. — Mi madre siempre pone música a todo volumen, más cuando está sola. Mi padre está de viaje en Canadá, asuntos de trabajo, así que… — continuaron. Poco tardaron en llegar a un pórtico de lo más pintoresco, con maceteros a cada lado de los escalones y un móvil de pajaritos colgado arriba, frente a la puerta.

Ginny subió los peldaños tras de Harry. Creyó que él abriría y entraría directo, por lo que siguió hasta quedar justo detrás. Pero Harry giró su cuerpo rápidamente para quedar frente a frente, casi la hizo caer, por lo que se aferró a sus brazos cuando él la tomó por los hombros, evitándole el golpe de los escalones.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ¿qué…?

— Sólo quería decirte que… mi madre puede ser un poco… ¿molesta, será? Cuando traigo visitas a la casa.

— ¿Cuándo traes a una chica, querrás decir? — sonrió. — ¡Descuida, Harry! lidio con mi mamá todo el tiempo. Créeme, sé cómo es toda la cosa.

— Sí, bien — sonrió de vuelta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la música los recibió con energía. Además, alguien cantaba a todo pulmón. Maggie salió correteando hacia las piernas de Harry, meneando la cola y dando un par de ladridos.

— ¡Hola, bonita! — Ginny se enterneció hasta la médula. Harry era un chico encantador, no cabía duda. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trató la señora Lily Potter? — acarició tras las orejas de la perra, la misma movía la cabeza para darle lamidas en las manos. — ¿Recuerdas a Ginny? — Harry la señaló. Ginny se inclinó hasta estar de rodillas y aceptó un par de lamidas de Maggie en sus muñecas.

— Es toda una monada. ¡Quisiera tener uno!

— Me sorprende que no tengas una mascota, amando tanto a los animales.

— Tuve un conejillo de indias, Arnold. Era la cosita más adorable que había visto en mi vida. Murió hace un par de años; lo tuve desde que tenía doce.

— Siete años contigo.

— Sí, dicen que su promedio de vida es de cuatro a ocho años. Después de él, quise tener otro, pero entre cosa y cosa — le rascó el lomo a Maggie — Pronto.

— ¡Harry! — bramó una mujer. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sopetón, sorprendidos. Ginny descubrió que era la mujer quien cantaba hacia un minuto; tenía un delantal de cocina sobre sus ropas casuales, y bajo unas cuantas fibras canosas, se vislumbraba el cabello rojo cereza, recogido en un moño. Junto a sus patas de gallo se veían unos ojos muy sinceros e iluminados, de color verde esmeralda, tal como los de Harry. — ¿Por qué no te anuncias?

— Dudo que nos hubieses escuchado — Ginny notó como los ojos de Lily Potter pasaban de su hijo a ella, y cómo su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Oh! ¡Una chica!

— Es una amiga, mamá — Ginevra casi rió, al ver a Harry casi tan rojo como el pelo de su madre. ¡Era adorable!

— Una amiga — Lily amplió su sonrisa, yendo hacia Ginny. Se presentó con un abrazo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. — ¿Se quedan a merendar?

Lo tenía claro, Harry era el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer: apuesto, caballero, inteligente, con respeto por los animales y el medio ambiente… ¡lo tenía todo! El paquete completo. Sería el novio ideal…

Pero, claro estaba, Ginevra requería de algo más que un "paquete completo". Si bien Harry le gustaba, el hombre no generaba en ella algo que consideraba, era sumamente vital. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía qué era ese "algo". No estaba del todo claro, pero faltaba.

De regreso a casa lo pensó mucho; su mamá estaría eufórica si se llegaba a enterar de esa linda tarde, con Harry y su madre. La misma Lily Potter la despidió con una energía voraz, haciendo que el pobre joven se coloreara desde los pies hasta la punta de las orejas. Dicho, era adorable.

— Pero no creo que vaya al baile, Ginny — se dijo, tirada en su cama. — ¿O sí? — recordó a Luna y a sus amigas, sonriendo divertida. Todas la empujarían a los brazos del moreno sin esperar siquiera su consentimiento.

Respiró y tomó a tiendas una revista de su mesita. Las pornos que le había quitado a Luna estaban muy completas, había para todos los gustos. Entrecerró los ojos en la imagen de un hindú, con una barba de días y el cabello poco más arriba de los hombros. Posaba mostrando todos sus atributos bien distribuidos, sin pena ni vergüenza… se mordió el labio, aplicando la técnica de Luna; trató de imaginarse a Harry sin prenda alguna… y nada… no sentía nada. Apenas un calorcito perceptible, que bien pudo ser ocasionado por cualquiera de esas imágenes de la revista.

Resopló, dio vuelta a la página y un rubio le sonrió de medio lado…

No quería encapricharse con absurdos; aquello era solo una mera casualidad.

El hombre de la foto estaba en la playa, de espaldas al fotógrafo, con el agua hasta más abajo de los glúteos; el pelo mojado hacia atrás, la piel blanca y la vivacidad de la mirada que mostraba al tener la cara de perfil… le recordaron a Malfoy.

Con un gritito, arrojó la revista hacia el otro extremo de la habitación… aquella corriente enérgica en su entrepierna que esperaba, sucediese con la imagen de Harry, pasó con el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy.

**OOoOoOoO**

Cómo odiaba el papeleo. Dios, era insoportable. Para esa semana quería empezar a hacer las construcciones en la maldita plaza. Mierda, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y lo peor era que alguien parecía estarse moviendo con la misma eficacia, para retrasar sus planes. Le estaban jugando chueco en el ministerio, lo sabía.

— No es tan simple como quieres, Draco — dijo Blaise. — Parece que esa plaza es algo más que tu propiedad.

— ¡Joder, Blaise! Sólo quiero acabar con esto de una vez — no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero ansiaba unas vacaciones. Desde que decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y volver a su pasión por el surf, había ya planificado un viaje a Australia apenas la construcción hubiese iniciado. No quería dejar a Blaise encargado de todo antes de que demoliesen la plaza.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Debo recordarte que no has recibido más "visitas indeseadas" — sonrió burlón. — Ni te han vuelto a romper la nariz. Dime, ¿qué tienes?

— Quiero acabar con esto — se reclinó en su silla — Quiero irme al carajo.

— ¿Agotado?

— Volveré a surfear — confesó, con el brillo de la añoranza en los ojos. Blaise lo miró atento, sorprendiéndose a buen grado.

— ¡Enhorabuena, compadre! ¡Claro! Debí suponerlo. La ropa, la barba… aunque aún parece pelusa en tu cara. Te pasa por ser un rubio de mierda, rayando a lo albino.

— Lo decidí, apenas empiecen con la construcción, estarás a cargo.

— ¡Aguarda! ¿No crees que también necesite vacaciones?

— No me jodas — tomó la botella de cerveza (sí, ¡cerveza!) y le dio un largo sorbo. Aún cuando no hacía calor, le estaba sentando muy bien.

— ¿De dónde ha venido esta iluminación? — cuestionó Blaise después de un segundo. Draco lo miró, un poco más relajado después del trago. — El cambio de imagen, irte… ¿de dónde?

No se iba a mentir, había pensado en más de una ocasión en la loca pelirroja. Le era difícil olvidarla del todo, cuando su trasero aún se veía remarcado en su carísimo sofá.

Impulsivamente, miró el mueble, sonriendo sin proponérselo. Blaise siguió cada movimiento. El moreno dio un largo silbido, entre sorprendido y divertido.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

— No pienses estupideces — dijo. — Pero… desde que esa demente me alteró, sólo pienso en volver a lo que antes era. La playa, mi tabla... peinar una ola…

— Tener una novia.

— En lo absoluto — negó con la cabeza. — Quiero alejarme de todos, olvidarlos. Necesito relajarme.

— ¿Ni siquiera una chica para pasar el rato? — Draco chascó la lengua y cogió la botella. Se terminó el contenido de un solo trago. — Es muy curiosa esa pelirroja. — Dijo el moreno por decir, alzando ambas cejas.

— Es una bruja.

— Ni que lo digas. ¿Por qué conservas el sofá, dado que ya está arruinado?

— Costó una fortuna.

— ¿Y? fácilmente puedes comprar otro. Déjate de falsa humildad, hermano. Tienes tanta plata que podrías limpiarte el culo con ella.

Draco lo ignoró y dejó la botella con un sonido sobre el escritorio. Llevó una mano hacia el cuello para acomodar la corbata, cuando recordó que ya no utilizaba; costumbre. Desabotonó el segundo botón de su casual camisa y presionó el intercomunicador.

— Beth, cancela mi próxima cita. Me iré a dar una vuelta — no esperó respuesta de la secretaria; se levantó de un brinco y fue a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Daré una vuelta, me tiene jodido esta oficina. Quedas a cargo mientras vuelvo. ¡Es más! muévete con los papeleos sobre la plaza. Mañana mismo iré al ministerio, esa gente necesita presión, y quizá una buena tajada de dinero.

Estando tras el volante, deseó algo que muchos considerarían absurdo, o no, ¿a quién no le gustaba el helado? Y el amaba el de Ron con Pasas, era su favorito. Sí, se daría el gusto.

Condujo unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que divisó el camión de helados estacionado al borde de una plaza. Oh, y no cualquier plaza, era _su_ plaza, la plaza Spring. Muchas personas caminaban en pequeños grupos y parejas, los niños jugueteaban en los caminos y daban de comer a los patos de la laguna que lindaba el espacio.

_Que aprovechen mientras puedan,_ pensó. Aparcó el auto cerca de una esquina despejada y buscó sus lentes de sol. ¿Pensarían alguna vez esos plebeyos, que Draco Malfoy paseaba entre ellos? Caminó, pensando que podría pasar desapercibido, pues la ropa, el pelo y sus gafas oscuras lo ocultaban bastante bien. No era el Draco Malfoy de las revistas; con esa pinta, parecía un joven normal.

Llegó hasta el camión de helados y pidió un cono doble; tenía años sin hacer eso. El heladero lo observó con ojos redondos al ver el billete de cien dólares.

— Conserve el cambio — dijo sin más; podría tomar aquello como la buena acción del año. Giró sobre sí y continuó caminando.

En el centro de la plaza se alzaba un árbol enorme, sus hojas eran frondosas y sus ramas largas, larguísimas, daban sombra a más de un metro del tronco. Bajo éste, había un grupo de jóvenes sentados en círculo, parecía una especie de meditación. Todos, en posición de flor de loto, tenían las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Se acercó un poco, picado por la curiosidad, y apresuró el paso al reconocer una cabellera roja-naranja, plantada entre un par de chicos de color. Tenían los ojos cerrados, por lo que nadie reparó en su presencia.

Draco bajó la mirada, tenía a la chica demente sentada frente a él. Estuvo tentado a plantarle el cono de helado en la cabeza y salir corriendo… soltó una carcajada ante la simple idea, desconcentrando al grupo.

— Oh, hermano, ¡únete! — dijo la voz aflautada de un sujeto en medio de todos. Iba vestido con un pantalón ligero de algodón que dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos, unas sandalias de hilo y una camisa holgada de vivos colores, con el símbolo de la paz pintado al frente. — ¡únete, hermano! Aquí todos son bienvenidos. — los demás muchachos lo miraron, saliendo del excéntrico trance.

Draco se aplaudió por su cambio, realmente no tenían idea de quién era él.

— ¡Mierda! — vociferó la pelirroja a sus pies. Vio su mano, el cono de helado empezaba a derretirse y las gotitas del mantecado caían sobre la coronilla de la joven. Volvió a lanzar una carcajada. — ¿Qué…?

Ginny se levantó y lo tuvo frente a frente. Draco se regocijó con la reacción de la muchacha; estaba más que aturdida.

— Oh, Ginny querida — habló el hombre del centro. — Empiezo a percibir una vibra distinta que emana de ti. ¿Qué sucede?

— Este hombre… —lo señaló. Draco sonrió con descaro.

— Siempre hay espacio para uno más. ¡Vamos, hermano! Únete. ¡Todos, denle la bienvenida al hermano! Bien, una palmada, ahora dos — todos aplaudieron, exceptuando a Ginny, por supuesto. — Listo, hermano. Después dirás tu nombre. Siéntate, anda, allí. Ginny querida, dale espacio, vamos. Tranquila, todos son bienvenidos. ¡Todos! ¡Vamos, hermanos! Cierren los ojos, concentrémonos. Vamos, hermanos, la vibra está cerca.

Todos los muchachos volvieron a lo suyo, menos Ginny, quien aún de pie, acuchilleaba a Malfoy con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó en un murmullo, no quería volver a romper la conexión de los hermanos.

— Es mi plaza.

— Es…

— ¿Se están drogando? — Ginevra quiso abofetearlo. Aquella escena era de lo más rara e inverosímil, no podía creer que estuviese pasando. — ¿Eso hacen? ¿Se drogan?

— ¡Nosotros no…!

— ¡Hey, hey, hermanos! — el líder los señaló. — Por favor, silencio. Y siéntense, siéntense. ¡Vamos! Sean parte de esta experiencia. ¡Vamos! Ginny querida, dile al hermano que se siente.

La muchacha no lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy fue hasta el bote de basura más cercano y tiró el cono de helado, volviendo en dos pasos y sentándose en la grama, como parte del grupo. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, aún cuando decidió volver a su puesto bajo el árbol.

Miró al hombre de hito en hito, estupefacta. ¡Seguro era él quien se drogaba!

* * *

**Autora del cap:** Personaggio (Yanii)

¿Qué les pareció? Rápido dejaremos el siguiente, probablemente esta misma noche, (como disculpas por la gran tardanza) Pero sepan que no abandonaremos. Resistiremos, no fallaremos... jajajajaja.

¡Pronto nos leemos! =)


	10. Capítulo X

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Andamos en otras cosas, ocupaciones, proyectos, distracciones... Pero ya el capítulo. Tarde pero seguro. De una u otra forma, el fic continuará. =)

¡Gracias a quienes están presentes!

El capítulo va dedicado a las Nenas Walpurgis. Ellas nos hicieron la linda portada =) ¡Gracias, chicas!

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde.**

**Capítulo X**

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — masculló Ginny, mientras volvía a tomar posición con las piernas cruzadas. Malfoy cruzó las suyas.

— Vine a hacer el estudio del terreno — miró de reojo hacia arriba — Sí, este árbol será lo primero que haga desaparecer.

Ginny lanzó un grito agudo.

— ¡No te atreverás! —exclamó, exaltada.

— Ginny, nena, vamos, estás rompiendo el enfoque del grupo — pidió el líder, un poco más molesto. Ginny bufó igual que un toro.

— Estás buscando problemas, Malfoy —lo amenazó bajando la voz. El rió liberando aire por la nariz.

— Una criatura como tú no hará que me amedrente —la miró de costado y Ginny se vio forzada a tragar saliva. Había algo distinto en él, que la hizo desconcentrarse. No supo cómo defenderse de su insulto.

— Bien, hermanos — llamó el líder—. Todos de pie para hacer el saludo al sol.

Todos los presentes siguieron instrucciones. Ginny intentó bloquear su cerebro, pero el maldito perfume de Malfoy la estaba descentralizando.

Comenzó a elevar sus manos, respiró profundamente e hizo los ejercicios imitando al líder.

— ¿Para estas estupideces quieres mantener la plaza? — Espetó Malfoy, intentando seguir torpemente el ritmo de los integrantes—. Qué suerte que después no exista más. Un lugar menos para que se reúnan aberraciones como tú.

Se giró bruscamente y lo miró con rabia. Pero se contuvo, intentando hallar un modo de hacerlo entender, en lugar de romperle la nariz por segunda vez, tal como lo estaba deseando.

— Somos un grupo de personas pacificas que solo queremos mantener lo poco bueno que le queda a la comunidad para las futuras generaciones — dijo bajito, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo —. Esta plaza es un área verde muy necesaria para los vecinos. Es segura, sirve para hacer deportes, los niños juegan libremente y es un buen lugar para escapar de la oficina. ¿Por qué alguien querría arruinar eso?

Lo miró de soslayo y entonces levantó su cuerpo apoyando las manos delante de su cabeza y la punta de los pies atrás, formando un triangulo. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas rojas, y no necesariamente por el esfuerzo.

Malfoy se quedó mudo un instante, mientras veía sin recato aquel trasero redondo y levantado que había arruinado su asiento. Sabía que tenía algo que argumentar, mas su cerebro bloqueó por un momento las palabras.

— Hermano, tú también, inténtalo — le dijo el líder. Malfoy lo miró frunciendo los labios. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ginny. Sonrió internamente y comenzó a imitar su postura.

— ¿Qué haces? —masculló Ginny, se notaba el esfuerzo por mantener la posición y su atención en Malfoy.

— El hermano dijo que debía hacer el ejercicio — dijo irónico, aunque Ginny notó el tono de burla en su voz.

— Estás arruinando todo — respiró hondo y volvió a la postura original, enrollándose en el suelo sobre sus piernas. Él la imitó.

— Quiero saber cuántas reglas se están rompiendo para poder tener pruebas y sacar a todos estos hippies de mi plaza —dijo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el suelo. Ginny giró la suya hacia él y lo miró con odio.

— ¿Reglas? ¡Esto es un lugar abierto, idiota! — chistó —. La gente puede hacer lo que quiera.

— La plaza es mía y yo coloco las reglas, y creo que tú llevas muy poca ropa encima — soltó. Ginny se puso de pie y lo miró desde arriba, completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa cómo vista, imbécil? —exclamó enojada. Malfoy se puso de pie y la enfrentó, la mueca socarrona seguía en sus labios.

— Me importa porque hay niños mirando y como buen ciudadano que soy, tengo que velar por el bienestar de la sociedad.

Ginny se cruzó de brazo y lanzó una risotada.

— Eh… hermanos — llamó el líder, pero ninguno lo escuchó.

— ¿Bienestar, tú? — rió con sarcasmo —. ¡Tú no piensas en nada que no sea tu propio trasero! ¿Te preocupan los niños? ¡Bien! Porque este parque está repleto de niños —gritó moviendo los brazos para abarcar el espacio—. Si tanto te importa la sociedad y su bienestar ¿por qué mierda quieres destruir esta plaza? —gritó a todo pulmón.

Los asistentes al grupo, que los habían estado observando, súbitamente se pusieron de pie. Uno le arrancó la gorra a Malfoy y éste comenzó a retroceder, intimidado.

— ¿Este es el tipo que quiere destruir la plaza?

— ¿Qué no piensas en las familias?

— ¿Y nuestra comunidad?

— ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Malfoy comenzó a retroceder y Ginny notó con algo de nerviosismo que un grupo de personas lo habían comenzado a rodear y a gritar contra él.  
Un sujeto grande que jugaba con su hijo lo comenzó a empujar.

— Ey, ¡basta! —exclamó.

Otro empujón y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Quieres acabar con la plaza? Primero por nuestro cadáver —dijo el grandote.

Ginny comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, levemente atemorizada. Recordó la trifulca que se había armado fuera del edificio de Malfoy y comprendió que estaban a punto de linchar a un tipo que no podía defenderse.

— Ey, no es necesario ponerse violentos —pidió, interponiéndose entre la gente que los rodeaba y Malfoy. No podía comprender como el "hermano" de repente ya no era tan pacífico como se mostraba.

— ¡Aléjate de él, mocosa! ¿Quién se cree que es éste petulante engreído? ¡Venir a destrozar un patrimonio! —exclamó un sujeto que tenía los brazos muy grandes. Ginny retrocedió aterrada y tropezó con una piedra.

Cuando su escudo humano se desvaneció, Malfoy comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por un montón de energúmenos pacifistas, que de pacifistas no tenían nada. Ginny miró hacia atrás completamente aterrada, viendo como lo perseguían hasta el otro lado de la calle.

— Ay, no, no, no… ¿qué hice? —susurró atemorizada. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las calzas y las manos. Las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor contenían a los niños curiosos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una. Ella asintió—. Ya le darán su merecido a ese cobarde.

— ¿Merecido? —tembló Ginny.

Recordó su pacto de no violencia. Ella había prometido no volver a atacarlo, pero la gente no se limitaba a aquellos acuerdos cuando estaba con rabia.

— Mínimo un buen par de golpes a ese mal nacido —exclamó otra—. Para que no vuelva a aprovecharse de gente buena y honesta como nosotros.

Ginny las miró. Estaban todas sonrientes. Una corriente la cruzó de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Buenas? —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¡Son seis hombres contra uno! ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? ¿Creen que por romperle los dientes dejará la plaza en paz? ¡Volverá peor! ¡Y si no es con la plaza arremeterá contra todo lo que esté a su alcance! —dijo, señalando las casas aledañas—. ¡Es un cabrón con dinero! ¡Nos va a joder a todos si lo muelen a golpes!

Las mujeres parecieron pensarlo, pero otra contraatacó.

—Tal vez si le hacen pedazos la cabeza no recuerde nada —rió. Pero nadie se carcajeó con ella.

— ¡Rosemary! —exclamó otra.

— ¡No seas cruel!

— Da igual —dijo agitando su mano en el aire—. Un tipo rico menos en el mundo, mejor para nosotros los de la clase trabajadora.

Y se largó ante el silencio incómodo de las demás. Ginny miró hacia todos lados, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo. Sin prestar atención a lo que las demás mujeres gritaban.

Cruzó la calle a toda velocidad, un autobús casi le pasa por encima y un taxi frenó en seco antes de arrollarla por completo.

Con el corazón en la mano, Ginny llegó hasta el otro lado de la calzada, intentando escuchar algo. Preguntó a varios vendedores si habían visto a un grupo de personas correr, un vendedor de flores le indicó que se habían metido por un callejón, y le advirtió que era mejor que se alejara de esos asuntos. Sin hacerle caso, corrió hasta encontrarse en un mugriento espacio entre dos paredes que dividían unos restaurantes. Escuchó gritos y gemidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió al escondrijo que había al fondo y descubrió un bulto en el suelo, lleno de manchas de sangre.

— Ay Dios, ay Dios…—gimió Ginny aterrada. Corrió hasta el bulto y descubrió a Malfoy con la cara totalmente inflamada y con sangre escurriendo de diferentes lados.

— Ayud…da —pidió en un jadeo.

— Quédate tranquilo, llamaré a una ambulancia.

— No….no…. — pidió. Ginny parpadeó confundida —. No… más…. Escándalos… no…. No clínica…

— ¿Y dónde…?

— Ayuda... — escupió una bolsa de sangre y a Ginny se le retorció el estómago.

Sin saber cómo actuar, finalmente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Corrió hacia el restaurante y pidió el teléfono.

— ¿Alo, Má? — gimió—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es urgente!

**OOoOoOoO**

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió algo en su cabeza. Un aroma dulzón y picante le molestó la nariz. Nada que hubiese olido antes.

Un ruido de voces llegaba de lejos. Abrió un ojo, la luz le molestó. ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Lo sé, me siento realmente terrible!

— Vas a tener que hacer algo para remediarlo, Ginevra.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

— ¿Qué tal disculparte?

— ¿Pero acaso no ves que es justamente él quién quiere destruir la plaza?

— ¡Y por culpa de meterte con personas así es que al pobre muchacho casi lo matan!

— ¡Pero si fue su culpa! ¡Si yo no hubiera estado ahí habría dado igual! ¡Tal vez lo habrían descubierto de todos modos!

— ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Lo descubrieron por tú culpa! ¡Así que ahora asume las consecuencias! Anda, llévale esto. Ya debe haber despertado.

Escuchó un bufido seguido de un resoplido. Cerró los ojos con rapidez al momento que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Unos pasos crujieron sobre la madera y luego el sonido de algo apoyándose sobre una superficie.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta donde estaba él. El aroma se intensificó. De inmediato adivinó dónde estaba.

— ¿Malfoy? — escuchó un susurro. Pero no se movió —. Rayos… ¡Malfoy! — volvió a exclamar con suavidad. Sintió un empuje en los hombros.

Abrió un ojo lentamente y luego acopló los dos a la vista que tenía delante. La chiquilla estaba inclinada sobre él. El sol del atardecer entraba por algún lugar y reflejaba luz contra aquella cortina de cabello rojizo que caía por ambos lados del rostro de la muchacha. Cuando finalmente pudo ver mejor, contempló de cerca la cara más bonita que había podido imaginar, con dos tremendos iris castaños y rojizos producto de la luz, y una piel repleta de pecas.

Jadeó y se sentó de golpe.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — el dolor de cabeza casi lo desarma.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió una gruesa venda. Su boca le sabía a metal. Ella parecía avergonzada—. Lamento lo que sucedió. Por suerte fueron solo heridas superficiales. Mamá era enfermera, ella te curó las heridas.

— ¿Estoy en un hospital? —farfulló. Intentó sentarse y para su sorpresa, ella lo ayudó.

— No. Estás en mi casa — dijo. Finalmente pudo reacomodar la vista al espacio que tenía. Era una habitación amplia y cálida, con muchos dibujos y bocetos pegados a las paredes, una lámpara de tela turquesa pendía sobre su cabeza, un pequeño tocador de madera blanca descansaba a un costado, y justo al otro lado de la cama, había una ventana. El sol entraba a raudales.

— ¿En dónde? — cuestionó, sorprendido. Intentó levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

— Aguarda — le pidió —. Tienes el suero conectado a tu brazo. No te muevas.

Con sorpresa descubrió que estaba con el torso desnudo y que conectado a su brazo derecho, había una aguja enterrada unida a una bolsa sobre un costado de la cama.

— No te desharás de mí tan fácil — jadeó, y tiró de la aguja. Un chorro de sangre saltó con fuerza—. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Serás idiota!

La chica tomó un pañuelo e hizo presión contra el hueco del codo. Un leve dolor agudo invadió hasta su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta mugre y no llamaste una ambulancia? — lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Es broma? Me pediste que no llamara a ninguna ambulancia por los escándalos —explicó enojada—. Pero si quieres que te lleve a un hospital, ¡perfecto! ¡Te largas y dejas de ocupar mi cama!

Parpadeó varias veces antes de descubrir que efectivamente el cuarto era de chica. Y justamente de quién se estaba encargando de la punción en su brazo.

— ¿Así que aquí es donde vives? —dijo burlón, ella elevó los ojos al cielo.

— Si vas a hacer una amenaza procura hacerla luego, que tengo que ir a preparar la cena — pidió enojada. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no se amedrentaba? —. ¿No lo harás? Bien. Quédate quieto para recolocarte el suero.

Quitó el brazo de golpe.

— Ni loco me vas a poner eso ¿quién me asegura que no es veneno?

Ella resopló.

— Diablos, Malfoy, te estoy tratando de ayudar ¿sí? — parecía avergonzada —. Lamento lo que te sucedió en la plaza. No era mi intención que te agarraran a golpes y mucho menos que uno de ellos intentara matarte, jamás lo esperé.

La contempló viendo como trabajaba con su brazo. Asintió lentamente y luego sonrió.

— Para ser un grupo de pacifistas, son bastante violentos —masculló. Ginny asintió.

— Están enojados con el sistema — sacudió la cabeza—. No lo comparto, pero entiendo que estén enojados contigo. Saben que no pueden hacer nada contra alguien que tiene dinero.

Se miraron. En un movimiento rápido ella volvió a encajarle la aguja en el brazo. Malfoy chistó con dolor.

— Lo lamento, no soy tan buena como mamá con esto —se disculpó casi con miedo.

— Gracias —dijo finalmente. Sentía el sabor amargo en su boca. Se llevó la mano libre y encontró sangre—. Mierda.

— Oh, se te abrió otra vez la herida —dijo con suavidad. Se inclinó hacia un lado y cogió del tocador una cajita de metal—. Esto te va a arder un poco.

La observó, algo temeroso cuando la vio sacar un paño pequeño y humedecerlo con una sustancia. Lo acercó a su boca y se quedó a un centímetro de ella por un segundo.

— Nuevamente, disculpa por todo esto —susurró. Y colocó el paño sobre la herida. Malfoy emitió un quejido.

— ¡Mierda qué arde!

— Si te quedas quieto puedo curarte —dijo levemente ansiosa. Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Ya es suficiente —exclamó, alejando la cabeza. Ella negó con la suya.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y deja que te cure!

Volvió a hacer presión, y él volvió a emitir un quejido. Se quedó quieto hasta que el dolor comenzó a menguar. Sentía el aroma del agua oxigenada, pero también de algo más. Aquel aroma dulce que lo había despertado finalmente, emanaba de ella.

La chica estaba esmerada en la tarea de limpiar la herida. Se dedicó a observarla. Por supuesto que era una chiquilla pobre, que vivía en un antro como aquel, mugroso y simplón. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su lujoso apartamento, aquel espacio cálido le era mucho más confortable.

De repente, ella pasó a llevar con sus dedos parte de la herida. Algo se despertó dentro de él, pero la chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró sus ojos, que con la luz del atardecer estaban rojizos. Un halo dorado envolvía sus iris. Sus pecas parecían flotar sobre su piel, y su cabello rojizo caía rebelde delante de sus mejillas.

De repente, ya no estaba respirando.

No fue consciente de lo que hizo cuando agarró la mano de ella y detuvo el rose del paño. Ginny lo miró, sus ojos parecían despiertos y curiosos.

Sintió su respiración contra sus mejillas. Era igual de cálida que la habitación. Toda ella era calidez.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Repentinamente, no había nada más alrededor. Ella quitó el paño despacio, aún con la mano de él sobre su muñeca. Nada de aquello estaba bien. No era correcto. No era normal. No para alguien de su estatus. Ella era una mocosa. Una loca hippie. Pero una loca… hermosa.

Nunca supo si la suerte o la desgracia estaba a su favor. Pero justo cuando decidió cortar la distancia para saber a qué sabía la calidez que lo envolvía, la puerta se abrió. Y ambos se separaron abruptamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

* * *

**Autora del capítulo:** Kate Cobac.

Pueden seguirla en su cuenta de instagram Kathleencobac y en facebook con el mismo nombre. Está pronto a publicar su primera novela y necesita de mucho apoyo para llegar a todas partes del mundo. =) En sus cuentas, siempre encontrarán información.

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Algún comentario?


	11. Capítulo XI

¡Tarde, tarde! Pero aquí estamos.

Nota importante al final del capítulo. Por ahora, lean.

¡Gracias por estar!

* * *

**Verde que te quiero verde**

**Capítulo XI **

* * *

Ginny no sabía si odiar a su madre o estarle eternamente agradecida. Estaba confundida, en parte enojada y totalmente estupefacta, al pensar que estuvo a unos muy exiguos centímetros de la boca del rubio. Lo iba a besar, Madre Santa. O ¿era él quien la besaría? Daba igual, porque estaba dispuesta a responderle, sin dudas. ¿Qué más? ya después le echaría la culpa a su colonia… la misma se había impregnado en sus sábanas y el aroma de su champú había quedado en la almohada… el olor del alcohol y demás ungüentos que utilizaron para curarle las heridas, no pudieron suprimir su particular aroma.

—Que mierda — espetó, tirada en la cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. — Que mierda — repitió, aún sin definir sus emociones inmediatas.

Su madre había terminado de ayudar al rubio. Ginny no sabía si se habría dado cuenta de lo que a punto estuvieron los dos de hacer, pero había roto todo el encanto. Espichó la burbuja con una de sus jeringas, ¿lo habría notado? Después de interrumpir la fantasía, había acomodado al joven nuevamente en la cama, aplicando su autoritario tono de general que evita que cualquiera le chistee (incluyendo a un Malfoy), para que éste obedeciera sin ninguna pataleta. Cuando le permitió irse, con apenas unas vendas en su brazo derecho y una bandita en la comisura de los labios, Ginevra creyó verla lanzar una significativa mirada hacia ella. Dios, ¿lo habría notado?

—Dios… — suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara, incluso sus palmas olían a Draco Malfoy. Se estremeció, con una incauta sensación en su vientre bajo — No puede ser…

**OOoOoOoO**

El muchacho estaba tanto o más embrollado que la chica, por supuesto. Y aunque había estado buscándole justificación a su anterior comportamiento con aquella loca, lo cierto era, que odió no cumplir con su reciente y más extraño objetivo; beber de su boca hasta llenarse de esa curiosa calidez.

Joder, estaba picadísimo. No podía pasar, no podía estar pensando en esa demente chiquilla como lo estaba haciendo. No podía ser cierto. Y lo peor de todo era saber ahora en dónde vivía… porque, cielos, estaba tentado a ir hasta allá. ¿Era eso posible? ¡No podía estar más liado!

—¡Mierda!

—Gracias, Blaise — respondió, sarcástico. Acomodó el montón de papeles en sus manos y los dejó a un lado sin siquiera ojearlos por encima.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Esa demente! — Vociferó, repentinamente irritado. Si concentraba su energía en el violento ataque ocasionado por los gritos de esa bruja pelirroja, evitaría pensar tanto en su maldita boca. — Esa maldita demente — escupió, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Ella te hizo eso? — señaló la inflamación en su quijada. Si bien las heridas fueron superficiales y al principio la vendita cubría todo, con el pasar de las horas su mandíbula se fue hinchando. Menos mal se había permitido aceptar la pomada que la señora Weasley le había ofrecido antes de largarse.

—Fue todo su culpa — rumió, haciendo puños con sus manos. — Estoy harto, ¡harto! — dio un salto en su silla que exaltó a su amigo. Blaise lo miró con una ceja casi confundiéndose con su pelo negro.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué pasó?

—Un montón de hippies, ¿ves? ¡Y se hacen llamar pacifistas! Esos vagabundos ignorantes… ¡Y todo fue por su culpa! — se levantó tras el escritorio y señaló su sillón. — ¡Estoy harto de ella! — el sofá descansaba con la enorme huella del trasero de Ginny. — De ella y su… ¡Mierda! — fue al sillón y le lanzó una patada.

—¡Vaya, Draco! Nunca te había visto perder los estribos así, por una mujer…

—No es una mujer — musitó, respirando por la boca. — Es una loca — apuntó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. El tenerlo largo era un poco molesto, las puntas del flequillo se le metían en los ojos. — Una loca.

—¡Calma, hombre! ¿Quieres oír algo, que te hará sentir mejor? — Draco respiró hondo y volteó hacia su amigo; Blaise se atragantó con la saliva al aguantar una carcajada, Draco lo miró con un ojo más chico que otro.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Na… nada — respiró. — Bien… Te conseguí una cita en el juzgado para el próximo lunes por la mañana. Podrás exponer el caso de la plaza y conseguir el permiso para iniciar la construcción.

Eureka. ¡Al fin!

—Excelente — dijo, de sopetón, un poco más animado. — ¡Excelente! — bramó, corriendo hacia el teléfono. — ¡Beth! — vociferó hacia el auricular. Su secretaria tuvo que alejarse un poco. — Un pasaje para Australia, cómpralo ya mismo. ¡Por supuesto, mujer! ¡Primera clase! Para el miércoles. No, mañana no, ¡el próximo! Sí, ¡vamos! ¡Pronto! — colgó con un estruendo. — ¡Me largo!

—¡Aguarda un momento, Draco! No puedes irte así, sin…

—Conseguiré el permiso el lunes…

—Eso no…

—El martes comenzaremos a demoler, y tú estarás a cargo.

—¡Espera! No puedes dar por sentado que obtendrás el permiso así como así, sin…

—¡Lo conseguiré, Blaise!

—¡Eres un hombre de negocios! Sabes cómo se manejan estas cosas. ¿Crees de verdad que todo será así de sencillo? Es apenas una cita para…

—¡Lo conseguiré! Tengo dinero, Zabini. Más que suficiente para hacer bailar a cualquier mono.

—No creo que…

—Suficiente — dio una palmada. Giró el cuello y sus ojos regresaron al sofá marcado; un nuevo rubor se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas, llegando hasta su cuello.

Quería irse lejos, alejarse lo más que pudiese de todo lo que le recordara a Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra Weasley…

—Draco… — llamó Blaise, él no lo escuchó. Tratar de no pensar en Ginevra Weasley le hacía rememorarla cada vez con más intensidad en su mente… y lejos de recordar el atentado sufrido por aquella cuerda de violentos "pacifistas" por culpa de ella, pensaba más bien, en aquel pequeño momento en su diminuta habitación, en el aroma que desprendía de su cabello, en la calidez de su tacto y en el sabor de su aliento, que nunca llegó a disfrutar. Pensaba en su bien formado trasero dentro de esas calzas, y en la notoria flexibilidad de su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hizo bajo aquel árbol…

El rubor siguió extendiéndose, apoderándose de él. Estaba caliente, y no era por la rabia precisamente.

—No puede ser…

**OOoOoOoO**

—Me niego a pensar en estupideces, Luna. Me niego, me niego, me niego — Ginny caminaba como un animalito enjaulado, dibujando círculos invisibles por toda la habitación de la rubia.

—¿Puedes dejar de bailar por todos lados y decirme qué pasó?

—¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! — ¿Y era eso lo que verdaderamente lamentaba? No había pasado nada.

—¿Nada? ¡Casi matan a Malfoy por tu culpa!

—¡Por favor! No te pongas como mi madre.

—Acéptalo, Ginny. Fue por tu culpa… y además, ¡lo traes a tu habitación! — Luna dio un brinquito en la cama. — ¡Y lo viste sin camisa!

—¡Por Dios, Luna! ¿No puedes ser un poco más madura?

—¿Está buenísimo? — preguntó la chica, Ginny blanqueó los ojos. — Tiene una cara muy distinguida y en traje se ve muy bien, aunque no tan musculoso. ¿Cómo es?

—Es… — recordó, sin mucha dificultad. Draco tenía un torso delgado pero bien marcado, lampiño y muy blanco. Sus abdominales se veían precisos bajo el pecho y la musculatura de sus brazos bien definida.

Y la ropa que lo ataviaba… Luna tenía razón, en traje se veía muy bien, pero lucía mucho mejor con los jeans levemente desgastados y una camisa ligera, sin chaleco ni corbatas. Se veía muy relajado; y la barba de días con el pelo ligeramente despeinado, mucho mejor.

—Es…

—¡Estás pasmada! ¡El tipo no debe estar nada mal! — exclamó Luna.

—No — admitió, sentándose al bordillo de la cama.

—¿Viste algo más?

—¡Claro que no!

—No aprovechaste la oportunidad.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además…

—¿Lograste algo?

—¿Cómo?

—Referente a la plaza — dijo Luna, un poco más seria. — Si no viste nada más que su pecho, al menos dime que algo conseguiste con relación a la plaza.

—No hablamos de nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron?

—¡Nada! Mi madre curó sus heridas y ya, se fue. No pasó nada, Luna. — Tomó el bordillo de su camisa con la punta de los dedos.

—Está bien, algo te pasa — señaló la rubia, apuntándola con un dedo. — Cuenta.

—No… — exhaló. — No sé — admitió, arrojándose hacia atrás. Luna le dio un almohadazo en la cara.

—¡Sé más específica!

—¡Es que no lo sé! Él me miró de una manera… y yo… no sé. Y usa ese maldito perfume que… no sé, Luna, realmente no lo sé.

—¡Te gusta!

—No digas estupideces.

—No es una estupidez, Ginny. Es algo completamente normal. Te gusta, no digo que estás enamorada. Físicamente, Malfoy atrae, no es tu culpa.

—¿Lo crees? — abrazó la almohada contra el pecho.

—Por supuesto — asintió su amiga. — Y creo que tú también puedes gustarle. — Ginny se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose.

—Nada que ver — expresó, cerrando los ojos para calmar el vértigo.

—Dices que te miró de una manera nada natural en él. No quería matarte, no quería herirte… ¿qué buscaba entonces?

—Creo que quería besarme — confesó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la panza.

—¡Menudo momento, amiga! Primero se quieren matar y después…

—¡Pero nada! él sigue siendo Draco Malfoy, el que va a destruir nuestra plaza. Y yo…

—¿No me dirás que te crees muy insignificante para él?

—¡En lo absoluto, Luna! Sabes cómo soy.

—Muy bien — Luna sonrió.

—Más bien… él…

—Necesita que le señalen el norte.

—Pero yo no estoy para eso — sentenció Ginny, levantándose. — No. Yo solo debo salvar esa plaza, y listo.

—¿No crees que Draco declinaría un poco hacia nosotros, si tú…? — Luna hizo un gesto erótico con el cuerpo, abriendo y cerrando las piernas.

—¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA? — gritó Ginny, más roja que un tomate. Luna se desbarató de la risa.

—¡Te encantaría! — Ginny la golpeó con la almohada, repetidas veces, iniciando así una guerra de cojines y peluches.

**OOoOoOoO**

Había llegado demasiado temprano. Veía su reloj y el tiempo parecía ir en retroceso, qué más. Lamentó no haber llevado a Maggie. Inhaló y exhaló, llenándose de paciencia, y se dispuso a distraerse con el panorama. La plaza Spring era muy bonita, siempre le gustó. Aire fresco, mucha vegetación y diversas actividades. Sería una gran pérdida si Malfoy lograba su cometido.

Sacó el celular cuando lo sintió vibrar en su bolsillo. Cho le respondía, llegaría un poco tarde. Se iba a levantar por un cono de mantecado cuando notó que Ginny llegaba hacia él, presurosa. Sonrió apenas la tuvo al frente.

—¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? — lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla; Harry se lo devolvió, tomando su mano para volverse a sentar en la banca.

—No tanto — la miró. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta; era la primera vez que la veía así, lucía muy bonita. Su cuello podía verse más, y sus pecas también.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Quieres un helado?

—No, gracias. Hace frío — se frotó las manos, parecía nerviosa.

—Cho llegará un poco tarde — informó, viendo a la pelirroja más detenidamente. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo… no sé qué podrá decirnos. ¿Crees que Malfoy haya hecho algún vivo movimiento?

—No lo sé — Harry la veía sin pestañear. Estaba diferente; algo había cambiado en ella. No sabía qué, pero algo no estaba igual.

Tampoco era que llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola. Debía tomar eso en cuenta. En ciertas cosas, Ginevra continuaba siendo una especie de enigma.

Pasó una ráfaga de aire entre ambos, erizándoles la piel. Un mechón rojo se salió de la coleta de Ginny; Harry extendió un brazo y con los dedos se lo acomodó tras la oreja, rozando su mejilla.

—Gracias — sonrió Ginny, levemente coloreada. Harry no sabía si por el viento, o por su tacto. Pero la cosa era que él quería tocarla, y el mechón fuera de sitio fue la excusa perfecta.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, sin apartar los dedos de su mejilla, e hizo algo que quería desde que habló con ella la primera vez. Se lanzó, a ver qué respuesta obtendría. Abarcó con su mano su blanco cuello y por la nuca la atrajo hacia sí, plantándole un beso en los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

**OOoOoOoO**

Ese día no se aguantaba ni el mismo. Se aburría, se estresaba, se irritaba por cualquier estupidez… y solo la pobre de Beth se aguantaba su mal carácter. Era el jueves más fastidioso del mundo. ¿Qué hacer? Tomó su chaleco y salió a trompicones de la oficina. Inclusive la corporación estaba sumida en un tedio total. Siempre lo mismo; gente archivando, tecleando en sus computadores o caminando de allá para acá con carpetas en mano.

Ya no quería ese ambiente, desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido el encanto.

Manejó sin un rumbo fijo en mente. Cuando aparcó el auto y bajó, notó que había llegado al mismo sitio en el cual una turba de dementes lo había perseguido para cagarlo a patadas hacia tres días. La plaza no estaba tan iluminada, pues el día estaba frió y nublado. No obstante, había muchas personas disfrutando de los espacios.

¿Por qué la plaza? Una maldita necesidad… Dios, necesitaba ver a de nuevo a Ginevra Weasley. No lo admitía, pero, ¿por qué otra razón conduciría hasta allá? ¿Por qué miraría constantemente el árbol donde los vagabundos solían meditar? ¿Con qué ideas "inconscientes" había llegado hasta allá?

—Esto es pura mierda — se dijo, siguiendo el caminillo del centro de la plaza. Se ajustó el chaleco y se dispuso a ir a su auto, cuando la cabellera roja-naranja que tanto anhelaba ver, se cruzó en su campo de visión.

Sus mejillas volvieron a prenderse, pero lejos de tratarse de una arrebolada excitación, aquel bochorno vergonzoso se debía a una especie de rencor extraño y antes desconocido. ¿Qué pasaba? En su estómago sentía como si algo se enredara entre sus tripas, retorciendo. Apretó las manos en puños, ¿qué era esa sensación? No sabía cómo llamarla, pero por primera vez desde que lo hizo, se alegró por haberle robado su idea a Harry Potter, pues él le estaba quitando algo mucho más valioso; la calidez que tanto necesitaba.

**OOoOoOoO**

Ginevra tardó en reaccionar. Cuando Harry finalizó con un mimo a la comisura de sus labios, abrió los ojos. Tenía los mofletes coloreados y no sabía qué decir.

Harry le agradaba muchísimo, y le gustaba también, pero ese beso no había sido ni la mitad de lo que se había imaginado. O sea, fue un buen beso, pero…

—Harry…

—Lamento si… yo… — ni él mismo sabía qué decir. El moreno pensó que sería un momento de ensueño, pues Ginny le llamaba poderosamente la atención, le gustó desde el instante en que la vio y admiraba sus ideales, aunque fuese un poco intensa y lanzada a locuras por defender su punto. Pero era hermosa, y muy lista y buena persona. Creyó que al besarla, reventaría de tantas chispas en su interior, pero solo…

—¡Me agradas mucho, Harry! Y te estoy agarrando tanto cariño que dentro de poco no sabré que hacer sin ti, pero… como…

—¿Amigo? — completó el joven, sonriendo a medias. Ginny lo miró, suspirando. Ojalá el beso hubiese sido más mágico.

—Sí — dijo. No había nada más. ¡Y realmente lo lamentaba! Porque de estar pensando en Harry, no tendría metido en la cabeza a Malfoy, y bien metido. Qué insoportable. — Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, Ginny. Yo también… es decir, me gustas, pero…

—¿Amiga?

—Sí — ambos botaron el aire.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? — preguntó Ginny, brindándole una sonrisa. Harry se la devolvió, era muy agradable, serían excelentes amigos. Y en un futuro, ya se vería si habría algo más.

—¡Todo bien! — besó su mejilla, Ginny rió. — Y como amigos, creo que puedo preguntarte… ¿qué tal beso? — Ginny largó otra carcajada.

—¡Muy bien! — bramó, despeinándole el cabello. — Realmente muy bien, Harry. Gracias — el muchacho volvió a sonreírle. Era un encanto.

—¡Llegué! — Cho se desplomó en el banquillo junto a Ginny, se veía agitada y transpirada. — Hoy fue una locura en la oficina. — Se peinó el cabello con las manos.

—¿Está todo en orden? — preguntó Ginny.

—Ya veremos. — Cho se sujetó su largo y negro cabello con una pinza. — Necesito beber algo, ¿vamos? Hay un bar cerca.

Los tres se levantaron. Ya estaban llegando al final de la plaza cuando Ginny notó que había olvidado su bolso.

—No puede ser — refutó, viendo por todos lados. — ¡Mi bolso! — Cho y Harry voltearon hacia ella. — Debí dejarlo en el banquillo.

—¿Te acompañamos? — preguntó Cho.

—¡Iré corriendo! — no lo había terminado de decir cuando ya sus pies habían iniciado la carrera. — ¡Ojalá nadie lo haya cogido! — gritó a pleno pulmón.

Y Draco se había quedado allí, plantado como una palmera. Vio como Potter probaba de aquella calidez añorada y después vio cómo se reían, tan felices y frescos.

—Estúpidos — siguió apretando los puños. Observó cómo Ginevra le despeinaba el cabello a Potter y cómo volvían a reírse, tan rozagantes y ajenos a todo su ilógico malestar.

Porque era tremendamente ilógico sentirse así por algo como eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Y para añadirle más condimento a la extraña escenita, su ex-novia había llegado a ellos, instalándose junto a Ginny y hablando como si fueran muy buenos amigos. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

—Idiotas — escupió hacia el trío. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron e ignorando su presencia, caminaron hacia la salida de la plaza al otro extremo. — Malditos idiotas — relinchó entre dientes.

Tardó más de tres minutos en calmar sus aires, cuando vio que la pelirroja regresaba corriendo hacia la banca. Había olvidado su bolso.

La ira volvió, junto con ese otro sentimiento extraño. Y no lo pensó mucho. Parecía situación del destino; quería verla y ahí la tenía. Sin Potter y sin nadie más que algunos mocosos jugando a la pelota en el pasto.

—¡Tú! — saltó hacia ella, asustándola. Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué…?

—Me las vas a pagar — musitó, tomándola por los hombros y buscando su boca.

Se descargó contra ella, utilizando su lengua, mordiendo sus labios… no lo pensó dos veces. La atrapó con sus brazos y le impidió cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera el de su boca contra la de él. Y la sensación era más que cálida, sentía que se quemaba, sentía que eso era todo; el mundo, la vida... Ginevra respondía, aparentemente, sin intenciones de apartarse. Draco aguardó unos segundos antes de permitirse bajar la presión de sus brazos, dejando sus manos en torno a su estrecha cintura. Ella lo agarró por el cuello, intrépida, decidida, y él se dejó hacer sin pensar en nada más. Se besaban con ganas, desesperados.

El muchacho nunca se imaginó que podían existir besos así… y aunque él siempre solía llevar la batuta ante sus conquistas, para esa ocasión, Ginevra se lo impedía. La chiquilla besaba ardientemente, jugueteando con su lengua, imparable, poseyendo el desorbitado control. Draco la sentía en su boca como lo más placentero del mundo… no quería detenerse.

Ambos sentían la electricidad. Cuando el aire se volvió escaso y se vieron en la necesidad de bajar la adrenalina, sus labios apenas se acariciaron, acabando el contacto como quien no quiere, tiernamente.

Todo parecía mentira. Draco Malfoy no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

—¿Qué…? — Ginny susurró, abriendo los ojos. El joven magnate la miraba sin pestañear; parecía arrancado de una fantasía. — Malfoy…

Él se apartó, incómodo, atónito y asustado. Dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso veloz; casi corría, como Ginny hacia unos minutos.

La pelirroja se quedó allí, incapaz de apartar la mirada del punto donde antes estaba el rubio. Tenía dos dedos en sus labios y aunque no sonreía, un encantador fulgor relampagueaba en sus pupilas.

* * *

**Autora del capítulo:** Personaggio (Yanii)

**NOTA: **

¡Lamentamos mucho la tardanza! Particularmente, cada una se ha visto metida en sus ocupaciones y proyectos personales. Hablo por Cata y por mí cuando digo que sentimos mucho tardar aquí.

Quizá no haya muchos lectores, pero sé que hay lindas personitas que nos están leyendo y no es justo hacer creer que hemos abandonado este fic, pero quiero explicar algo que sí cambiará. La idea central de la trama fue mía, muy general y por encimita; la compartí con Cata con el fin de desarrollarla entre ambas para darle un giro bonito y divertido y pasarla bien. De eso pasó ya mucho tiempo, parece mentira, y durante ese tiempo, varias cosas cambiaron; Cata está publicando en Wattapd su primera novela original y yo me he visto enfocada en otras actividades, además de momentos de cero inspiración. Sin embargo, la idea de dejar una historia inconclusa me genera angustias, no puedo (soy un poco maniática con eso). Quienes me conocen en este mundo del fanfic, sabrán que yo, Yanii, puedo tardar pero NUNCA abandonar. Por ende, aquí tienen el capítulo, escrito por mí, y los que siguen, probablemente también sean de mi autoría. Conversando con Cata le aclaré que no debía sentirse obligada a continuar con esto, ya que entendía que tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Y si bien esta historia refleja su escritura, me dijo que no tenía problema alguno en que yo la continuara y, si se veía ella con la inspiración y las ganas adecuadas para seguir, volvería a unirse al ruedo (si no la finalizo antes).

**_En resumidas cuentas, el fic sigue y los capítulos a continuación serán de mi parte. Cata regresará cuando lo desee y tenga el tiempo, si la historia no ha llegado a su final._**

Y a todo esto, los invito a leerse su nueva novela publicada en **Wattapd**, como dije anteriormente. Saben que ella escribe genial y merece todo el apoyo del mundo para llegar muy, muy, muy lejos. Pueden encontrarla en sus redes y en la página con el mismo seudonick: **Kathleen Cobac**. Su libro se llama **"Crossroads**" Destinos cruzados... ¡Es una genia mi amiga!

Ya, eso es todo. ¡A quien siga ahí, muchas gracias! Volveré con otro capítulo, tarde o temprano (ejemmtardeejemmm)

Abrazos desde el alma,

**Yanii.!**


End file.
